


Another Life

by CardcaptorGhost



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Beyond Birthday and Light Yagami Friendship, Beyond Birthday is His Own Warning, Children tease Light by calling him Mum, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Writing My Assignment, Kira is known as Merikh instead, L and Beyond Birthday are Siblings, Light adopts Near, Light knows L real name, M/M, Married L/Yagami Light, Mello loves chocolate, Stubborn Yagami Light, World Greatest Detective Kira, World Greatest Detective L, Yagami Light Grew Up In Wammy's House, Yagami Light is known as Kira (it's his alias), Yagami Souichirou's A+ Parenting, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: Light was seven when he ran away from home. He was seven when he found a panda looking child. Light was seven when he was finally accepted for who he was.L was ten when he became the world's greatest detective. L was eleven when he found a brown-haired child covered in dirt. L was eleven when he made his first friend.AU: Light runs away from home and is found by L. This follows Light and L growing up together and then the Merikh Case (which follows the timeline of the Kira Case just a different name). Light uses the name of Kira when he is at Wammy's House so hence the rename.
Relationships: A/Beyond Birthday (Past), Beyond Birthday/Matsuda Touta, L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 188
Kudos: 775





	1. Chapter 1

Light was only six when he first disappointed his father. Light had been sick at school and missed his exams, the teachers refused to let him resit it later and he ended up failing his class, his father was furious when he found out. He berated and shouted at Light for giving up on his studies so easily. Light had been sent to bed with no tea or bedtime story and for the first time in his life Light felt worthless, he had cried himself to sleep and refused to leave his bedroom the next day in fear that his father would shout at him again. Light was seven when his father disowned him. Light was seven when he ran away from home leaving his mother and baby sister behind.

L Lawliet was ten when he solved his first case and became the world’s greatest detective known only as L. Traveling throughout the world solving cases with relative ease L never thought of his future until at the age of eleven he met a young brown-haired boy wondering the streets of Paris covered in dirt his eyes seemingly gleamed with determination. And in that spilt second L became obsessed with another human.

Light was seven when a strange panda like child approached him, it hadn’t been hard to escape Japan no one questions a young child following a family not to close to grab the attention of the family yet not to far away that it draws others attention. The cruise ship he boarded was heading to Paris and it had be easy to hide away and sneak around to steal food during the duration of the trip. Once he was in Paris he disappeared into the back alleyways to come up with another plan. He couldn’t go to the authorities because they would just send him back Japan and his parents. He had been in Paris for nearly a week when the panda child found him.

L was eleven when Watari had found him with the brown-haired boy. L was eleven when he made his first friend – Kira.

Light was seven when he made his first friend – L. Light was seven when he started going by the name Kira.

* * *

Light had never left true fear before until now. He had been scared when his father had shouted at him, but he didn’t fear his father not after a few days. This man, he feared. This man had the power to send him home, he had this air about him which told Light that he had an unwavering authority to make things happen. Light wanted to run. He wanted to cry but his legs were frozen in place.

“Where are your parents?” the man said standing between Light and the Panda child. The Panda Child stared at him with curious look in his eyes, Light wanted to slap him. He didn’t like the feeling of being stared at.

“Does it matter” Light snapped glaring at the man.

“Won’t they be worried about you?” the old man said, Light scoffed.

“My father disowned me because I’m not cleaver enough for him” Light said “now leave me alone. I don’t need your help. I’ve got this far I can work out what I need to live for myself”.

“Not cleaver enough?” The panda child said looking at Light with his wide black eyes.

“What’s your name?” the old man said. Light froze, what was he meant to say. His real name, he can’t. No one would believe that Soichiro Yagami would dare disown his child. Light’s eyes searched his surrounding to find some inspiration. His eyes landed on a woman working at a newspaper stand, her name tag read Kira.

“Kira”.


	2. Chapter 2

~9 years later~

When Watari brought Light to Wammy’s house he never expected that his life would turn out like this. He had become close friends turned lovers with his roommate L, it was the last person Light ever expected to fall in love with the strange panda man with an obsession with sweets and terrible grooming schedule. Light should have been repulsed, yet it was part of L’s charm that made Light or Kira fall for him. Light had been going by the name Kira ever since Watari and L had found him on the streets in Paris. It – according to L – had been obvious that Light was a genius and someone that his family hadn’t taken seriously just like every other intelligent child which ended up in Wammy’s house. Wammy’s house was an orphanage and training facility for gifted children who had been abandoned by their biological families. Every child chose their own alias and kept their real names a secret that not even Watari or Roger knew them.

Light was currently lay on his bed reading a book he needed for his next class when his bedroom door was slammed open and in piled Near and Mello followed by Matt. L was currently working on another case in America searching for the serial killer behind three recent murders which had unusual circumstances which meant that it was Light’s responsibility to keep Mello and Near from murdering each other.

“What happened?” Light said putting his book on his bedside table and turned his attention to the boys lying on the floor.

“Mum” Near said pushing himself up from the floor and darted to hide behind the teen. Mum was an affectionate nickname which Near started using not long after he had come to Wammy’s house. Near felt that Light had become a mother figure in his life and chose to start to call him Mum, it was also to tease Light considering he had chosen a female name as his alias and was too stubborn to change it.

Near came from an abusive household who hated him because of his intelligence, he wasn’t allowed to eat or wash himself so when Watari had found him, Near’s white clothes were stained black and Near hadn’t looked much better. Light practically had a heart attack when he saw the state Near had turned up still covered in grime. After giving Watari a piece of his mind about not giving Near the opportunity to have a shower before turning up here he hurried the younger boy into the nearest shower and giving him a clear pair of clothes to change into. Light was the only person during the first few months at Wammy’s house that Near would speak with.

“Near what did you do?” Light asked looking at the white-haired boy who was still hiding behind Light.

“He slipped laxatives into my drink” Mello shouted, and it took everything bit of strength Light had to stop himself from laughing. Light couldn’t say anything before Mello darted back out of his bedroom and towards the nearest toilet.

“Matt go check up on Mello” Light said before turning his attention to Near. He got a ‘sure Kira’ from Matt but Light still waited until he heard his bedroom door shut before he said anything “I’d have to say I’m impressed however, if you are going to prank Mello maybe going for a more subtle approach would be best in the future. I don’t know about you, but I’m going to be avoiding that bathroom for the meantime. Anyway, I have a lesson to attend and a teacher to tell that Mello and Matt are either going to be a little late or not turning up at all. Could you do me a favour and try and keep yourself out of trouble”.

“Sure Mum, can I stay in here for the time being. Keep out of harms way until heading back to my own room” Near replied pulling some toys out of his pocket and started playing with them on Light’s bed. A small smile appeared on Light’s face before he opened his bedroom door and headed towards his lesson.

* * *

“You’re 10 minutes late. Which means there is a 50% probability that you were preventing Near and Mello from murdering each other. A 35% chance that the lesson was being taught by Roger which means it overran by 5 minutes or a 15% chance that you picked up something to eat from the canteen before heading back” A familiar voice said when Light opened his bedroom door, L sat on their bed his laptop perched beside him.

“Well look what the cat dragged in. I wasn’t expecting you to come home anytime soon, did you find BB” Light said dropping his bag on the floor beside his desk and crawling onto the bed beside L.

“Yes, he is currently in police custody. My twin decided he wanted to become the only case which L failed to solve which also meant he was going to kill himself to achieve that” L answered before wrapping his arms around Light’s waist and pulled him close.

“You do know that a police station isn’t going to hold B very long” Light said, he had been best friends with L’s twin brother Beyond Birthday for years, he other than A were the only people the BB had confided in about his eyes and the ability to see people names and lifespans. It had driven A to commit suicide and Light knew that B blamed himself for.

“He is being transferred to a special facility tomorrow where he will be under constantly supervision. He can’t hurt anyone. Now, I don’t want to talk about my twin brother when I’m finally reunited with my boyfriend. I can think of plenty of other things we can be doing instead” L said bringing his hand up to rest on Light’s neck and gently pulling his face closer to L’s. 

* * *

L collapsed onto the bed beside his boyfriend, the couple were covered in bodily fluids but neither of them had the energy to move to clean themselves up.

“You should go away more often reunion sex is so much better than normal sex well that and hate sex” Light said which caused L to laugh.

“I know what you mean. I remember when we were younger before we were dating, and I had to go away for a case. I was gone for about two weeks and you practically jumped me when I got back” L chuckled at the memory before sitting up on the bed and opened the bedside table draw and pulled something out.

“I was horny, we had been fuck buddies for nearly a year and I’d hadn’t gone that long without you fucking me so you really can’t blame me” Light said trying to defend himself.

“Kira” L started looking down at the item in his hands.

“L” Light started before turning to face his boyfriend, Light’s heart stopped when he saw L open a black velvet box revealing a single silver band with a large diamond set on top of a twisting design with was covered in small diamonds.

“This has been something I have wanted to ask for a while now. I love you Kira. I want to marry you so; will you marry me?”.

“Light”.

“What?” L said confused.

“My name, my real name is Light Yagami. If I’m going to marry you then you are going to need it” Light said smiling.

“You want to marry me” L said dumbfounded which made Light laugh.

“Yes! you idiot” Light giggled before surging forwards to kiss his fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

It has taken nearly a year to lead up to this date, with both L and Light working on cases they hardly had any time to work towards planning their wedding. Neither L nor Light wanted to have a big wedding all they needed was the residents of Wammy’s house and someone to officiate the wedding and that was it. All they need was one last guest – he was late.

* * *

“I’m back baby” Beyond shouted as he threw open the front door. Near and Light were currently waiting in the hallway for Light to be called for the start of the wedding. The wedding was being held outside and whilst L and the guests were already outside, Near and Light were waiting for the bridal march to start playing.

“You’re late” Light glared at his best friend. He had expected Beyond to break out of jail nearly two months ago however, he seemed to stick around until literally the day before Light was due to get married.

“How did you know I was coming here?” Beyond pouted, he has hoped that he could surprise his twin and best friend with his sudden return but then again did anything get past L.

“Please, like you would willingly stay in jail. I expected you to break out months ago. Now we don’t have much time, we need you to get changed” Light said before thrusting a suit into Beyond’s arms. The black and red-eyed man looked down at the suit then back up at Light. He was confused.

“What’s happening?” Beyond asked looking at his best friend, who was wearing a black tuxedo. Did something happen whilst he was in jail, hell ever Near was wearing a suit and that was seemingly impossible to ever happen.

“L and Kira are getting married in like 10 minutes” Near said glaring at his mother’s friend. He had tried to talk his mum out of waiting for Beyond to turn up. He really didn’t expect the serial killer to ever turn up yet here he was.

“Really, Lawlipop grew the balls to propose well consider me impressed” Beyond whistled, he was impressed with his brother, he never expected that L would ever propose. He had been talking about it for a while now telling Beyond how he couldn’t live without Light however no matter how much Beyond tried to encourage L to go through with it, he never seemed to go through with it.

“Yes, and I want you to walk me down the aisle considering you are his only living relative and my best friend” Light said glaring at his best friend.

“Right yess. I’ll quickly change” Beyond said before darting into the closest room throwing his stolen clothes off and hurrying to dress himself in the suit. Suits weren’t his thing (well no one at Wammy’s liked them) but this was his best friend and brother’s wedding so if his best friend wanted him to wear the damn suit then he was going to wear it.

* * *

Light wrapped his arm around Beyond’s, his heart was pounding in his chest as he approached the top of the aisle, his eyes were focused directly on L who stood in front of the vicar (Wammy wanted them to have one) with Mello and Matt as his groomsmen. Light had to thank Beyond after the wedding because he had promptly forgotten how to walk, and he would have collapsed if Beyond was practically holding him up. L and a white suit was a combination Light didn’t know he needed until he saw it. L was hot in a suit. L reached his hand out once Light had reached him and gently pulled Light up to the altar.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of L Lawliet and Light Yagami, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar spoke, Light couldn’t help but feel nervous, his eyes scanned the crowd hoping the no one would dare speak up. No one did.

“L, do you take Light to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said.

"I do".

"Light, do you take L to be your lawfully wedded husbands" the vicar said.

"I do".

"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the vicar spoke, and Matt stepped forward presenting the wedding rings on a red silk pillow. 

"L you may go first" the vicar said as L picked up Light's wedding ring from the pillow and turned back to face his future husband, his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Light Yagami, you are everything to me. My boyfriend, my rival, my future. When I first met you all those years ago, I never expected that you would become someone so important to me. You have supported me throughout my career and still are by my side even when we both know I can drive anyone up the wall with my personality and sweets obsession” a wave of laughter went through the congregation, even Light had a large smile on his face as he tried to force back any tears which tried to escape. L continued “I love you Light, my Kira with all of my heart” L finished before sliding the ring onto Light's ring finger. Light stared at his gold wedding band on his hand, it was like he was currently in a dream. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, but it was, there was a wedding ring on his finger.

"Light it is your turn" the vicar said as Light took L’s wedding ring.

"When I ran away from home, I never expected to let anyone into my heart as I have with you. I was expecting that I was going to live on my own but then I met this child who I thought was secretly a Panda and suddenly I had someone who wanted me for who I was for the first time in my life. I promise to always love you even when you drive me up the wall. L you will always be one to best things to ever happen to me and I will never take you for granted" Light spoke to L as he slid the wedding ring onto L's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the vicar said, L didn’t wait any longer to pull him husband into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Light only stayed for the reception because they had to, he wanted nothing more than to take L to their room and peal that suit off L’s body however, Light knew that L would never leave without having the dessert or at least trying the wedding cake which was L’s ‘pride and joy’. Light never realised that he could be jealous of cake. Once the dancing (geniuses trying to dance will forever be the funniest thing that Light ever witnessed) had started. Light had pulled his husband… Light smiled; he liked the sound of that. He pulled his husband from the reception tent and straight towards their room.

“Eager are we Mr Lawliet” L teased as he was pushed onto their bed.

“Only for you Mr Lawliet” Light replied before pressing their lips together.

* * *

~4 days later~

Light pushed the bedroom door open; a packet of crisps and a slice of strawberry cake was in his hands. L had been working non-stop on a potential new case where criminals were dying from heart attacks.

“How’s the case going?” Light asked as he kicked the door shut and walked over to his husband who was crouched on their bed.

“From what I can tell, the first case was Kurou Otoharada he was hold up in a nursery with the children and staff as hostages however he suddenly died of a heart attack when he had no medical history of heart problems. It was only broadcasted in Japan which means that is at least a 95% chance that Kira is in Japan” L replied his eyes looked up from his laptop to his husband and instantly noticed the cake which Light was holding.

“Does that mean you will be leaving to Japan soon?” Light asked taking a seat beside L and handed him the cake.

“Probably. I don’t like the idea that I’m leaving you so soon after getting married” L answered. He knew the first few weeks were important to ensuring that a marriage was a success and they had only been married for four days and he might potentially already been leaving. Does that mean that their marriage was going to be doomed from the start?

“L listen to me. We have spent plenty time apart throughout our relationship and we have still kept in touch. Our marriage is not going to fail just because you need to leave to do your job. I love you L and that is not going to change. So, go to Japan catch this killer and then come back to me. We can talk everyday or every other. I’m not going to give up on us this soon” Light said trying to reassure his husband, Light cupped L’s face with one hand before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

“Okay the sooner I leave the quicker I’m back” L whispered before pushing his husband down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, he then added “I’ll just have to give you be best going away present I can”.

“I like the sound of that” Light murmured wrapping his arms around L’s neck and pulling him closer.


	4. Chapter 4

L waited in silence for Watari to connect his laptop so he could confront the ICPO about the recent cases of heart attacked. There had been at least fifty-two deaths in the past weeks where criminals had died and those were just the confirmed cases, L was sure that there was at least over a hundred criminals dead, their bodies waiting to be found so it can be added to the recent death toll. Even though the media hadn’t connected the deaths with the rise of Merikh which meant death or slaughter in Persian (L found it a fitting name for the serial killer) they would soon.

“Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L” L said once he noticed that his laptop was live. His eyes scanned the crowd of members from different agencies. The people he would need to convince to support this investigation. L waited for a brief second before continuing “The difficulty of this case lies on its unprecedented scope. And make no mistake. We are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO. That is all of the police organisations you represent throughout the world you need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also, I require additional cooperation from Japan’s National Police Agency”.

“Huh? What? Why Japan in particular?” L heard a male shout. From his brief research of the members attending the meeting, one Soichiro Yagami stuck out. L had worked one a previous case with him many years ago, back when L was just starting out. The man had a strong sense of justice which seemed to overtake his personal life not that L could complain since the majority of his private time he spent work on cases with Light.

“Whether the guilty party is an individual or a group, there’s a strong possibility that they are Japanese. And even if they are not, we can be sure they’re hiding in Japan” L explained, he had hoped that Chief Yagami would drop the subject however…

“What is all this based on?” Chief Yagami accused.

“Why Japan, you ask? I think I will be able to provide you will proof of that after I directly confront the culprit” L answered before turning his screen off. Watari would inform him of the ICPO’s decision for now he need to finalise his plans plus he wanted to run some ideas past Light about his confrontation.

L loaded skype on his laptop and clicked on the call button next to Light’s name. Matt was still developing their own version of skype to prevent all their calls from being hacked or monitored however, the genius hacker and computer programmer had to deal with Mello his full-time diva boyfriend who was in a constant fight with Near. So, the programme was neither here nor there to ever becoming operational.

“What do you want? It’s five in the morning” Light grumbled as soon as he accepted the call.

“I’m sorry for wanting to see your beautiful face” L teased, there was obvious evidence that Light had only just woken up the excessive bedhead was a given since Light never allowed anyone to see him without brushing his hair to look somewhat presentable well anyone but L who enjoyed seeing Light a little roughed up especially if L had been the one to make Light look… he should probably stop that train of thought before he got hard.

“Liar. You never ring this early in the morning if it was a social call. So, what’s happened? Do I need to hide someone body, I’m sure I can get Beyond’s expertise?” Light said glaring at his husband, he hated being woken up this early in the morning unlike his insomniac husband some people needed their beauty sleep.

“I can’t believe I have to have a reason to call my husband” L pouted before adding “and why would I need help with hiding a dead body, Watari has plenty of experience”.

“Why did you call L?” Light asked whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he knew he wasn’t going back to sleep after this so instead he ran a hand through his hair before climbing out of bed picking his laptop up and headed out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen to make himself some much needed coffee to at least try and stay awake.

“I wanted to run some of my ideas of confronting Merikh. The ICPO believe I’m going to make a direct confrontation” Light snorted, L continued “however, I was thinking of something else. I need to prove to the NPA at least the Merikh is real and not the figment of my imagination. I was thinking…” L started before explain his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Light wouldn’t say he was excited when his husband sent him the link to watch the confrontation between the fake L and Merikh. He would be lying if he didn’t say that the Merikh case wasn’t interesting, the possibility that Merikh could kill without being in the same room as his victim was bone chilling. Light watched thought his laptop as Lind. L. Tailor took the stand, people from the NPA and broadcasters rushed around putting the final bits in place until the broadcast began.

 **_Panda:_ ** _(4:30 pm)_

_Are you ready for the show baby? I’m curious to see whether Merikh will take the bait._

**_Kira Lawliet:_ ** _(8:30 am)_

_Of course, he will! He’s stupid, he will be thinking that he could get rid of his competition early on. There is like a 94% chance that it will happen in the first few minutes of the broadcast._

**_Panda:_ ** _(4:31 pm)_

_I would say 92% but the point still stands. Well the show is about to begin. I can’t wait to show the disbelieving police officers that I’m right._

**_Kira Lawliet:_ ** _(8:31 am)_

_I’m here routing for you Panda!_

Light looked back at his screen.

“I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L” Lind L. Tailor started, Light had to applaud this guy’s acting skills, he definitely sets the scene. Light could see those idiots in the NPA believing every word this guy was saying after all they had never met the real L and Light assumed this was the type of man they expected to be the world’s greatest detective.

Lind L. Tailor continued “Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Merikh, I will hunt you down. I will find you”.

 **_Kira Lawliet:_ ** _(8:41 am)_

_He sure is convincing_

“Merikh, I’ve got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you’re doing right now is evil” and the penny dropped. Light couldn’t waited to see what Merikh reaction would be, the man obviously had some type of god complex and to be called evil on national TV must have hit some sore spot.

Light gasped when he saw Lind L. Tailor clasp his chest in pain before slumping forwards onto the desk dead. Before Light could even comprehend what had happened his screen had changed to a white background with a gothic L in the middle – L’s logo.

“Ah. I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never though it would actually happen. Merikh… it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn’t gave believed it if I hadn’t just witnessed it. Listen to me, Merikh. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn’t have heard of him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now… try to kill me”. Light had never wanted the power to travel through a computer to slap his husband silly – the idiot trying to provoke Merikh in such a manner.

“Can’t you do it? Well Merikh, it seems you can’t kill me after all. So, there are some people you can’t kill. You’ve given me a useful hint. A dealer to a saver. I’ll tell you something that I think you’ll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won’t be necessary. I know now where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Sinjuku. Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one’s crime was, by far, the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven’t been killing for very long”. Light had to applaud his husband for figuring all that out so quickly considering this those deaths weren’t consider the work of a serial killer until now. But then again this was L and L had proved time and time again that he was able to make the hardest cases seem so easy. It was something that Light loved about his husband.

“We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large populations, and, luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected it would go this well… but it won’t be too long now before I’ll be able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I am very interested to know hoe you’re able to commit these murders without being present… but I don’t mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all my questions when I catch you… Let’s meet again soon, Merikh”.

Light’s screen went blank when the broadcast ended and Light just stared at his screen for a while just trying to get his head around what just happened. Merikh had fallen for L’s trap hook, line and sinker.

* * *

~3 days later~

 **_Panda:_ ** _(14:05 pm)_

_I think there might be a leak in police. We suspected that Merikh could be student and suddenly the times of deaths for criminals have changed to have a death on the hour._

**_Kira Lawliet:_ ** _(6:07 am)_

_Are you going to investigate the task force relatives?_

**_Panda:_ ** _(14:08 pm)_

_I’ve already contacted the FBI. They are flying in 14 agents to set up and start investigating in the next three days._

**_Kira Lawliet:_ ** _(6:10 am)_

_Have you had any leads on who this Merikh individual might be? I’ve been thinking about it and if there is a leak then the person could either be a police officer and/or a member of their family but also someone working in a court might have access to this type of information when a case is going through the court._

**_Panda:_ ** _(14:13 pm)_

_I’m still looking into possible connections to the police. There is a 45% chance that Merikh is a police officer, there is a 23% chance Merikh is a family member. I hadn’t thought of a court connection, I’ll start looking into suspects._

**_Kira Lawliet:_ ** _(6:14 am)_

_If you want I can have a look at this angle, I’m only working a case with Near at the moment. He just wants me to look over the case information and I don’t have any other active cases._

**_Panda:_ ** _(14: 15 pm)_

_That would be appreciated. Thank you Light_


	6. Chapter 6

Light was sat on Near’s bedroom floor with the notes of Near’s recent case spread out around him. It wasn’t hard to work out what had happened, it was simple really - husband kills his wife and brother and makes it seem like the brother was having an affair with his wife and when she refused to leave her husband for the brother, she was killed in a jealous rage and brother committed suicide. The police believed it was an open and shut case however, Near who had been following recent police cases in their area to gain experience had noticed something the police have completely overlooked. The police were stupid like that.

“I’m right, aren’t I. From the small spots of ink on the brother’s right-hand shows that he was right-handed, and the killer was left. Mr Watson would not have shot himself with his left hand if he were right-handed, there are no signs of him being ambidextrous so we can rule that out. Mr Lewis is left-handed therefore the killer” Near explained looking over at his mother for some clarification, he was certain that he was right.

“Yes, you are. So right now, all you need to do is send your finding to the police and they will finish this off. Well done Near, I’m impressed with your abilities” Light praised after closing the case file which Near had comprised with his notes on the case and handed it back to Near.

“Thanks Mum” Near said taking the folder off his mother and placed it with his other case files. Light opened his mouth as if to say something else when Near’s bedroom door was slammed open by Mello who stumbled in with what looked like Matt’s modified laptop in his hand.

“You guys need to see this” Mello shouted dropping down beside Light and placed the laptop in front of them. On the screen were a familiar white background and gothic font however instead of the word saying L it said Merikh.

“I am Merikh. If this video is being aired on April 18th, at exactly 5:59 p.m. as I requested, then the time now is 5:59. 47. 48. 49. Please change the channel to Taiyo TV. The news anchor Mr Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly 6 o’clock” the disfigured voice of Merikh spoke; something was wrong with this picture. Mello opened a new tab on Matt’s laptop and pulled up a live feed of Taiyo TV – the news anchor was slumped dead. Light shared a concerned look with Near as Mello switched back to the Sakura TV tab. Merikh spoke again.

“This is punishment. I will present you with another victim. My next target is NHN TV commentator Mr Seiji Komaizumi, who’s scheduled to appear in a live broadcast. He too has dared to defy Merikh”. Mello once more opened a new tab and loaded a live feed of NHN TV once again Merikh’s victim was dead. This was wrong, this was not like the first Merikh that Light had seen. His technique and victims were all wrong, unless. This wasn’t Merikh and instead, it could be an imposter or second Merikh. Light shuddered at the thought, the idea that someone else was able to get their hands on Merikh’s power was frightening. If one person was able to then what did that mean for the rest of the world, what if a criminal got a hold of Merikh’s power and started using it for their own personal use. L needed to find this Merikh before word gets out that more than one person could possess Merikh power. Light hadn’t noticed Mello turn the tab back to Sakura TV until he heard that disfigure once more.

“Now that you’ve seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am Merikh. People of the world, I intend to create a new world. A perfect world, that is free from evil. If you agree with my mission, I know we can make it happen. And as long as no one tries to catch me. I promise that the innocent will not die. Even if you don’t agree with me, all I ask is that you not publicise your views in the media. If you can do that, you will be spared. All you have to do now is be patient. I’ll create a better world that we can all enjoy, say good-bye to the world as you know it. Soon we’ll have a new world brought by benevolence and inhabited by kind-hearted, honest people” Merikh said and Light wasn’t sure whether he wanted to listen to this anymore. He jumped up from the floor startling Near and Mello in the process and darted out of the room. He heard Mello and Near shout after him, but he didn’t stop moving until he reached his own bedroom, on his bed his laptop had been left open. A message caught his attention.

**_Panda:_ ** _(6: 15pm)_

_I need you to come to Japan to assist with the case. I believe we have two people with Merikh’s power, and I don’t think I can solve this case alone. I need you_

**_Kira Lawliet:_ ** _(10:16 am)_

_On my way_


	7. Chapter 7

Light had left almost immediately when he received the message from L. Watari had contact him saying he had already arranged for L’s personal plane to be prepared and sent to Heathrow Airport and should arrive in the next two hours. L only a few years ago when he realised that he was travelling more often than not for his cases invested in a plane to ensure that his safety and on the rare chance the Light also had to travel someone L let him borrow the plane because apparently Kira’s identity needed to be protected to ensure the safety of L’s or something along those lines. Light quickly bid goodbye to Matt, Near and Mello and also wished Beyond some good luck (because he definitely needed it to deal with Mello and Near for the next few weeks that both L and Light were gone) and headed towards the airport using the back entrance covering his face with a his hood and used a voice modifier to disguise his voice, which looked like a microphone attached to a headset. He was taken straight to L’s plane and it took off it the matter of minutes.

Light wasn’t really looking forward to going back to Japan. He hadn’t been back since he left nearly ten years ago, and he was worried that he was going to run into him again. Light knew that L was working face to face with the task force something that L hadn’t done before well apart from the LA:BB Murder Case in Los Angeles where he revealed himself to Naomi once the case had ended to personally recruit her to be his liaison whenever he worked with the FBI again. Although Naomi couldn’t outright contact L, it had definitely been worth it, and L’s relationship had drastically improved with Naomi as his spokeswoman.

When Light landed in Japan and exited the plane he saw Watari already waiting for him with L’s limousine (why L desired being driven around in one, would never made sense to Light, for someone who wanted to stay out of the spotlight, he wasn’t doing a good job when he was practically announces that he’s rich because he can splash his cash on ridiculous and irrelevant things like buying a freaking limousine). 

“Watari” Light greeted putting his suitcase into the car boot and climbed into the passenger’s seat, he wasn’t going to be driven around like some posh snob he actually preferred having conversations with his adoptive father in law.

“How was your journey” Watari asked.

“I slept the majority of the flight; we both know L won’t let me sleep as often as I want once we arrive at the hotel” Light responded and Watari laughed. When L was working on cases which was most of the time, L seemingly forget that normal people needed sleep which included his husband and adoptive father.

“You know L. Sleep is definitely a foreign concept to him however, I have manage to keep him to your routine as best I could” Watari said, Light smiled. When Light first became roommates with L and discovered the insomniac hardly ever slept, Light had come up with a routine that L had to follow. 1) He needed to sleep at least two hours a night and if he missed it on one night he had to add it on to another. And rule 2) L had to eat a minimum of four healthy meals per week. L at first was reluctant to do anything his roommate wanted not that Light cared, he dragged L through it kicking and scream. When they started having sex it made it easier since L would pretty much pass out for a good few hours. Light could remember in the early days of their sexual relationship where they ended up having sex nearly every day; Light’s ass ached and he hated chairs with an absolute passion but it had been worth it to make sure L keep to the routine and soon L just adopted it as a habit. Light still wasn’t sure whether L had only gone along with it to shut Light up or to please him but nevertheless it worked, and L was a little healthier than he was before Light met him.

“That’s good. This task force L’s working with. Are they trustworthy?” Light asked. When his husband told him that he would be revealing himself to a small group of people Light had been worried after all, they couldn’t be sure whether Merikh wasn’t definitely working with the police and leading L into a trap but Light trusted his husband and went along with only if L tested them all the ensure they weren’t Merikh or an associate of his.

“So far, we have four hard working members of the NPA. All personally vetted by L and myself. We have Aizawa Shuuichi, he is hard working and tries his best to contribute towards the case. He has a wife and a young daughter which is his main source of determination, he wanted to catch Merikh to make the streets safer for his family. Then we have Mogi Kanzou, he is quiet and a workaholic, but he is effective and doesn’t mind doing the paperwork. The youngest member is Matsuda Touta, he hasn’t been in the NPA long and in all honesty we are still figuring out a role for him. He has his moments of insights but those a very very rare. And lastly Chief Yagami Soichiro, he has a strong sense of justice but struggles to keep a balance between his homelife and his work life, he only goes home when L practically throws him out. They are all trustworthy and L has been working with them for a couple of weeks and none of them have shown any sign of any concerning factors” Watari explained and it took everything inside Light to not to react at his father’s name. Just as he suspected, fate must really hate him. The first time he comes back to Japan and he is being forced to work with his father.

Light could only hope that he has changed enough from when he was seven for his father to not recognise him.

* * *

**_Watari:_ ** _(14:19 pm)_

_I’ve got Kira_

L couldn’t wait to see his husband again after these few long weeks, if it hadn’t been for Light’s plane getting in so earlier L would have sent the task force home so he could spend the night reconnecting with his husband before introducing him. Although neither L nor Kira were planning on revealing their relationship to the task force, it was need to know and they didn’t. Unfortunately, because of his unusually long work hours the task force would not believe him if he let them go earlier and L doubt Mr Yagami would leave even if L bribed him.

“He’s here prefect” L muttered even though it was a tactic for someone to ask him what he was talking about and not having to figure out how to bring it up to the task force. Sometimes having hardly any social skills hindered his ability communicate. In times like this it really showed L how much he depended on either Naomi or Light whenever he is working with people and it was not like he had Watari here to translate him to the task force.

“Who is Ryuzaki?” Chief Yagami asked.

“I have brought in another famous detective who through recent discussions also believes that we could be dealing with a second Merikh” L briefly explained before hearing the door to their headquarters opening. His eyes instantly went to the door although no one else had noticed that it was open and if so, they probably believed it was just Watari. Sometimes L couldn’t believe that these people had somehow become detectives, like they were certified detectives responsible on protecting people and maintaining justice. L was drawn out his thoughts when he heard Matsuda speak. Of course, the idiot wanted some clarification. L sighed this was going to be one long day.

* * *

Watari opened the hotel room door which L and the task force was currently using as their headquarters. Light felt his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t believe he was going to see his husband again and he couldn’t even jump him because there were other men in the room. Sheesh what could a sexually repressed man do to get some sex around here. Light guessed that if it hadn’t been still to early to send anyone home, L would have thrown the task force out hours ago. They were both ridiculously horny when they were away from each other for a long time. Light too was pulled out of thoughts to someone speaking.

“What makes this other detective think that we could be dealing with another Merikh” an unfamiliar voice spoke, Light’s eyes trained in on the speaker he was young and was for sure the youngest member in the room well beside Light, this must have been Matsuda.

“Well, the choices of victims on the video would definitely be contenders to why we are dealing with two different people that and what these Merikh need to kill. The first Merikh needs a name and a face to kill whilst during the video we saw that the second Merikh only required a face. And considering we are still seeing signs that the first Merikh is killing criminals whose names and faces are being broadcasted shows that we are in fact dealing with two separate people” Light said drawing the whole rooms attention to him.

“Now anyone with a brain should’ve been able to figure that out” Light smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

“Now anyone with a brain should’ve been able to figure that out” Light smirked, and L laughed. He hadn’t expected Light would make such a dramatic entrance but then again this was Light, and he got a little too well along with Mello and Beyond who were nothing if not dramatic. He was bound to pick up some of Mello and/ or Beyond’s dramatic tendencies eventually.

“Oh, umm right” Matsuda said clearly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the floor.

“Who are you?” Light heard his father say, Light smirked as he turned to face his father and started directly into his eyes. So, his father didn’t recognise him or at least wasn’t planning on confronting him until they were alone. Light hoped for the former because he didn’t really want to deal with nearly ten years’ worth of emotional abuse and their tarnished relationship now he finally was in a good place in his life. He had friends and a loving husband; he didn’t need to open old wounds.

“This is the world’s second greatest detective after me – Kira. Kira, this is the task force I informed you about” L introduced, he knew Watari would have already filled Light in on who the members of the task force are and it didn’t take a genius to work out who was who.

“You’re Kira” Chief Yagami said looking over at Light with a sceptical look on his face. Light had to resist rolling his eyes.

“Yes, do you have a problem with that Chief Yagami” Light spat out, just because he didn’t want to open old wounds doesn’t mean he has to be civil with his father.

“Kira is female name, it was always assumed that the world’s second greatest detective was a girl” Chief Yagami replied, looking a little to please with himself thinking like that he just cracked the case. Light once against resisted the urge to roll his eyes, L himself had just introduced him as Kira and since it was obvious that L must be aware of who Kira really is, he would have had some type of reaction if the wrong person had turned up in Kira’s place. What were the police coming to these days that they had to rely on stupid people to solve cases.

“Kira is obviously not my real name. When I decided I wanted to solve cases I chose an alias which would distract people from looking in the right direction. You assumed that I was a girl because Kira is a female name, therefore falling into the trap I designed to protect my real identity something which is important in our current circumstances” Light said, and he heard L snort. Okay, so he might have exaggerated a little bit since he didn’t actually chose the name Kira instead panicked when he first met Watari and L and said the first name he saw (which just happened to be a woman who happened to be called Kira) and Light was too stubborn to change it.

“Is there anything you want us to call you. To protect L’s identity, he gets us to call him Ryuzaki” Matsuda spoke up, clearly already over his previous embarrassment. Light gave L a sideways glance but said nothing, L knew what that look meant and the rest of the task force didn’t need to know that the supposes world’s greatest detective had taken his alias off the same name which the serial killer from the LA:BB murder cases had used as his own alias who also just happened to be L’s own twin brother Beyond. Light wondered whether L had forgotten to use to come up with an alias when he first met the task force and panicked. And for some unknown reason Ryuzaki had been the first name which came to his head.

“Does he know, well I have no need to have multiple alias so for the time being unless the task force becomes compromised I’ll stick with Kira” Light said, he didn’t really care to hide his identity since unless they had Beyond’s ability (which Light doubted) people wouldn’t connect the disappearance of Light Yagami to Kira.

“Aren’t we getting off task. We’re meant to be looking for Merikh and we have the issue with the second Merikh if you’ve forgotten” Chief Yagami snapped.

“All in good time there is an itinerary. I’m sure Ryuzaki has also concluded that we need to draw out the second Merikh. They are clearly infatuated with the first Merikh and has only created these videos to draw Merikh attention to them so they can meet. It’s simple, a fan wanting to meet their idol. That is what we can use to our advantage” Light started turning to face L who took that as a sign to take over.

“Kira’s right. We need to draw the second Merikh out before we can deal with the first Merikh” L said standing up from the chair he was sat on and moving towards another laptop perched on the opposite side of the table.

“And how do you suppose we do that Ryuzaki” Aizawa asked.

“By send our own video claiming to be the original Merikh. The second Merikh will fall for it and hopefully reveal more information which could lead us to finding them” L explained before composing a message to Watari to bring up the equipment they will need to make the video and record the audio.

“I can create the script for the broadcast, Panda can make the video and Aizawa was it” Light paused looking over at the afro haired detective who nodded “can work to clear a spot on NHN’s evening news to broadcast the message”.

“I’ve already messaged Watari, he’ll bring the equipment needed. It won’t take long to create the video. Kira if you can write the message then record the audio, it won’t take long to combine the audio with the video. Aizawa-san please prepare a ten-minute slot just after seven, the preparation to make the video should taken longer than an hour, two at the most” L told the task force members, Light had already set to work barely paying attention to what was being said. After he received a task he always wanted to get it done sooner rather than later and if he got it over and done with then it meant he could spend more time doing what he wanted to do – something he had always abided by at Wammy’s during his schooling.

When Light had finished the script, he showed it L before setting up the recording equipment in L’s bedroom to minimise the amount of background noise that would appear on the tape. The last thing they needed was it to pick up someone talking about the Merikh case, it would prove to the second Merikh that the video was from a fake. Recording the audio wasn’t that hard. Light could remember when Watari wanted to record a school trailer video of sorts (so if he had to approach unwilling families he could show them what his school facilities offered), it had been comical watching a group of genius act like they weren’t on camera and actually enjoying being there.

Once he had finished record the audio, Light dismantled the equipment putting them back into the retrospective cases and handed them back to Watari before sending the audio across to L. Matsuda was hovering at L’s shoulder watching him work and trying to be helpful whilst Chief Yagami sat far away looking at something – Light couldn’t tell what it was from this angle and neither Mogi or Aizawa were anywhere to be seen.

“Audio’s finished” Light announced flopping into the empty space beside L who looked like he was finished up the video. It was a bland yellow background with Merikh written in italics, L didn’t really have any creative tastes. Then an idea popped into Light’s mind. “Put sparkles on it just to mess with the original Merikh”.

“We’re trying to draw Merikh out not piss him off Kira” L replied giving his husband a look. Light just grinned.

“Exactly Panda, our dear B always says if want to discover who someone really is like then piss them off. If we do something completely out of character for the original Merikh he might act up and make a mistake” Light suggested, L seemed to think about it before adding some sparkles.

“I’m sure that’s B’s life moto” L said, his brother seemed to live his life by trying to piss people off.

“Nah, I think he said it was ‘if life gives you emotions then consume strawberry jam to forget’… or at least something along those lines” Light replied.

“What are you children! This is the Merikh investigation not kindergarten” Chief Yagami snapped storming over to Light and L, his fists were shaking from anger.

“Chief Yagami please answer this for me. Do you want to catch Merikh?” Light said glaring at his father.

“Yes”.

“Then shut up” Light answered. For like the hundredth time in his life, Light was glad he had the courage to run away when he was a child because he would hate to know how messed up he would actually have been if he stayed and lived his life with Soichiro Yagami trying to control him. He felt L squeeze his hand in reassurance and Light shot him a thank you smile. Chief Yagami opened his mouth to saying something else when Mogi and Aizawa opened the hotel room door announcing that they were able to secure the slot for the broadcast. Light thanked them knowing full well that his husband wasn’t going to before pulling out his phone from his pocket since he felt it vibrate during all the commotion.

 **_Strawberry Jam Kink:_ ** _(8:29 am)_

_If Mello and Near suddenly disappear it wasn’t me_

**_Brother’s bitch:_ ** _(16:30 pm)_

_Beyond please don’t kill my children_

**_Strawberry Jam Kink:_ ** _(8:31 am)_

_Well it’s either Mello and Near end up killing each other or I might accidentally trip them down the stairs at night and walk away._

**_Brother’s bitch:_ ** _(16:32 pm)_

_What crime have they committed to piss you off so badly? Mello and Near rivalry has never irritated you before._

**_Strawberry Jam Kink:_ ** _(8:33 am)_

_THEY BROKE MY LAST JAR OF STRAWBERRY JAM THEN STEPPED IN IT AND SPREAD IT ALL OVER THE KITCHEN SO I COULD EVEN SAVE ANY. THEY REFUSED TO APOLOGISE OR BUY ME SOME NEW ONES. THEN YOUR PRECIOUS NEAR HAD THE AUDACITY TO SET FREAKING BOOBY TRAPS UP ON THE LANDING OF MY FLOOR WITHOUT WARNING ME AND I ENDED UP COVERED IN SLIME WHICH WASN’T THE WORST PART OH NO! HE HAD MIXED QUICK SETTING GLUE IN WITH IT SO IT WAS STUCK TO ME BEFORE I COULD HAVE A CHANCE TO GET IT OFF. AND THAT WASN’T IT. I SWEAR MELLO UP TO SOMETHING I CAN HEAR CACKLING OUTSIDE MY ROOM!_

**_Brother’s bitch:_ ** _(16:35 pm)_

_I want photographic proof that Near did what he did, or it didn’t happen._

**_Strawberry Jam Kink:_ ** _(8:36 am)_

_Strawberry Jam Kink sent a photo_

Light opened the photo and just like Beyond said he was covered in green slime from head to toe, he was sat on his bed and Beyond was actually pouting at the camera. It took every ounce of Light’s strength to stop himself from laughing, the last thing he needed was to burst out laughing in front of the task force and his father who he had already gotten off on the wrong foot with. Light however saved the photo to his phone so he could look at it later and it worked as perfect black-mailing material if he ever needed it.

 **_Strawberry Jam Kink:_ ** _(8:36 am)_

_See what your darling son did to me. Your best friend!_

_…_

_Light?_

_Hello? Lightie?_

_You’re laughing aren’t you!_

_Well aren’t you the world worse best friend. You’re meant to help me through my pain not laugh at it!_

**_Brother’s bitch:_ ** _(16:38 pm)_

_I wasn’t laughing promise!_

_Welll…._

_Not until later that is._

_I deal with Near in due time don’t you worry but my darling bff however._

_Don’t do anything yourself against Near – he’s smart and if you try and take your revenge it would probably fail. However, Mello you can._

_In the hallway behind the small chest of draws there is a safe in the wall which hides all of Mello’s chocolate (the code is 02011993 – Matt’s birthday) if you take that then Mello would probably assume that it was Near and will take his revenge on him. I’ll tell Near to buy you some strawberry jam and you can work together on acting your revenges on Mello._

**_Strawberry Jam Kink:_ ** _(8:40 am)_

_Hehehe_

_Who would have thought that Lightie would sell one of his children out so easily._

_And fine, I leave your precious son alone for now_

_But make sure he gets me three jars of strawberry jam – one to replace the one they broke and the other two for compensation. This cased both physical and emotional damage!_

**_Brother’s bitch:_ ** _(16:41 pm)_

_Please don’t tell me you cried with your face in the shards of glass… again!_

**_Strawberry Jam Kink:_ ** _(8:42 am)_

_…._

_Nooooo_

_What do you take me for an idiot!_

_Wait don’t answer that_

Light shook his head; he swore that someone once said that both the Lawliet Twins were geniuses but then again someone had to inherit some idiocy and apparently it went all to Beyond.

 **_Mother:_ ** _(16:43 pm)_

_Go to my room and open the wardrobe at the bottom is a false bottom with a suitcase inside. Open the suitcase and pull out three strawberry jams jars and give them to Beyond. Then allow him to help you get whatever revenge you set for Mello._

**_Child #1:_ ** _(8:44 am)_

_Why?_

**_Mother:_ ** _(16:44 pm)_

_Beyond has no morals, he’ll do anything if it means getting revenge back on someone_

**_Child #1:_ ** _(8:45 am)_

_That could be useful_

_…_

_Why do you have jars of strawberry jam in your room?_

**_Mother:_ ** _(16:45 pm)_

_Bribery_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. So, when i was writing this chapter I started procrastinating (as you do) about L and Light's life before the Merikh case (so from when Light was 7 to 17) and I started wondering whether people would want to read a whole story about L and Light's lives at Whammy's. In chapter 26 (I think) there is going to be a couple of flashbacks to this (from L perspective) so, i didn't know whether this would be enough for people or if you guys wanted to read more. I'm just curious if you would like it or not. I myself honestly don't mind turning this into a series if people would like to read it (I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense i'm running on 4 hours sleep and lot of coffee). 
> 
> Anywho! If you do want to see it (or if you don't) then please let me know in the comments and I hope to see you in the next chapter! 
> 
> Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**_MERIKH_ **

_Merikh, thank you for your reply. Please don’t worry. I’ll follow orders and do as you say._

_I really want to meet you. I don’t think you have the eyes, but you don’t have to worry. I will never try to kill you. That’s a promise._

_Please tell me how I can meet you without the police knowing. You’ll think of something. And when we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other._

_I hope to hear from you soon_

Light just sat there frozen what the hell did the second Merikh mean about ‘having the eyes’ and ‘Shinigami’. Did the second Merikh have the same ability as Beyond, it would make sense since it was known that the original Merikh needed a name and face to kill whilst the second Merikh only required a face, it could mean that the way they get the names was just by looking at their faces just like Beyond. This meant that Light and Beyond could finally discover the reason why B had been cursed with these eyes. If the second Merikh did have the same ability as B then they would have to take precaution to ensure their protection but how, how could he bring this up without revealing Beyond’s ability which was the last thing Light wanted to do because he made a promise to his best friend that he would never tell L about his eyes unless Beyond gave him his permission. Which Beyond hadn’t. When the task force goes home he’ll message B and tell him what he found out.

“So, will you respond and force him to be more specific? We have to be careful how we handle this. We can’t make it too obvious that we’re asking, otherwise he’ll realise we’re not Merikh” Light heard his father ask and once again he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He had stayed quiet throughout the whole commotion too lost in his thought to pay attention to the task forces reactions and L’s outburst.

“No. From now on, it’s best that we leave it up to the two Merikh” L replied making all the task force members expect Light look at him.

“Huh, what do you mean?” Aizawa asked confused.

“I imagine that the second Merikh is probably quite satisfied with the current situation, now that he’s received a televised response. He sent a message to get Merikh’s attention, and as far as he knows he now has it. Also, there’s that word he used one that only the two of them would understand. We’ll arrange to have this reply broadcast today on Sakura 6 o’clock news. Naturally this will be of interest to Merikh. And he’ll be following this exchange between the copycat and the one we have invented. Now if I was Merikh, my priority would be to prevent this impostor from coming into contact with the police. This is good for us because it means that the real Merikh may feel pressured to respond this time” L explained.

“But what if he doesn’t respond. Then what? We need to be forceful and get as much information from this impostor as possible to help us catch the original Merikh” Soichiro argued. Light sighed.

“If the second Merikh doesn’t get the response he was looking for then he might be forced to reveal more information. He probably believe that he needs to prove himself as the second Merikh more to get the original Merikh’s attention or he will reveal more information to pressure Merikh into a meeting because he would know that Merikh would want to keep information on how he kills a secret from the police. If the original Merikh lashes out now then it would give us the evidence we need to convict him or to find him, so we just need to wait and time will tell whether all our efforts have paid off” Light spoke up, he knew what L was doing and it was best not to intervene with what has been set out. They needed to wait for either the original or second Merikh to make their moves.

“Well that might work for you but in the real world we need actual police work to solve cases”. 

“Right because arresting people who are innocent and convicting them of a crime is definitely actual hard-working police work”.

“Please you don’t know what police work is. All you do is sit behind a computer all day and do nothing. I bet you have other people doing all the work for you Kira. I’m sure your family believes you’re a failure” Soichiro snapped and it took everything in Light to stop himself from punching the man in the face and breaking his nose. How dare he make any accusations about his life; he didn’t have the right. Even if Soichiro knew that Kira was his child - he lost the right to make any judgements on how Light lived his life years ago. Soichiro Yagami wasn’t his family or his father he was nothing more that just a sperm donor. L, Beyond, Mello, Matt, Near, Watari and the children at Wammy’s they were all Light’s family now.

He just had to get out of there before he said something, revealed something that he wasn’t meant to. He just stood up from his seat and walked out the hotel room, he needed some time to himself to calm down before he could step a foot back in the same room as his bastard father. 

* * *

L watched as his husband walked out the hotel room after his ridiculous argument with Chief Yagami. It was obvious that there was some tension between the two men and L had a slight idea to why, but he was only 46% certain and would definitely have to discuss it with Light to confirm his suspicious. L picked his phone up and pulled up his messages with Light. 

**_Panda:_ ** _(14:27 pm)_

_Light are you alright?_

_Do you need me to come with you or do you need some time to yourself_

_If so where are you, I can track your phone to find your location, but I know that will be a breach of your privacy and I know how you hate it when I do that so I’m giving you the chance to tell me first._

_…_

_Okay, Light I’m starting to get worried now. You always reply to me unless you’re angry with me_

_Which could be probably, but I’d only put a 12% chance on it._

_…_

_Light your dear husband is extremely concerned about your wellbeing and will go through illegal means to locate you._

_I’ll give you three minutes to reply before I’m tracking your phone._

_…_

_I know you have your phone with you since your paranoid like me and refuse to let anyone get hold of it_

_…_

_…_

_Light please I’m begging you. I need to know you’re safe. Even if you send me something random so I know you’re conscious and haven’t been in an accident._

_…_

_Times up I’m tracking your phone_

L grabbed the nearest laptop and pulled up his tracking software with Matt developed (it allowed you to find a person’s phone even when it was switched off) and typed in Light’s number. A red dot appeared on a park not far from the hotel, L didn’t waste any time before slipping his battered trainers onto his feet and running out the hotel room.

* * *

Watari watched as L tracked Light’s location before leaving, he knew the couple needed their time together before Light would be fine enough to come back to the headquarters. Watari turned his attention to the person who made Light leave – Soichiro Yagami. Watari had originally respected the man, he was dedicated to his work and had a strong sense of justice but all respect for the man immediately left when he made his adoptive son-in-law practically run out the room nearly in tears (even without crying Watari could tell how upset Light was). Watari cared deeply for Light, he had be the first person to get through to L and L was genuinely happier around him. Light was without a doubt the best thing to happen to L (and Beyond) and Watari would be damned if he ever let anything happen to hurt either of them.

“Chief Yagami, how important is it to you to catch Merikh” Watari asked keeping all emotion from his voice and face.

“Extremely”.

“Then why are you picking fights with the lead detectives? You wouldn’t have gotten this far without them yet; you’re putting your own judgment first and harming the relationship between the police and the detectives you need to solve this case. No, you’ll listen. L and Kira grew up together so, they are extremely close. You hurt Kira, you hurt L. And I know L values Kira’s judgement over everyone else’s, it’s why he asked Kira to join the task force. Chief Yagami I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation that you’ve just walked into. L is eccentric in how he ensures that he closes a case, it also transfers to protecting someone he cares about. If you try anything against Kira then L will kick you off the task force and the Merikh investigation entirely. If you try and interfere with the case then L will have you arrested and charged for interfering with a criminal investigation and preventing the course of justice. So, let that be a lesson for you. To all of you” Watari said before leaving the hotel room, he had to prepare for Light and L’s return, he was sure that Light would be hungry since he had hardly eaten anything since he arrived. Watari pulled his phone from his jacket and rang the nearest café and ordered some cake for L before making his preparations from a special surprise for Light. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took a while to post, I swear literally everything has been against me lately to try and update this fic. First, I just could find the motivation to write, second, my laptop died so had to get that fixed (which took a while). and now, my laptop has decided it's going to update and the update is taking forever. 
> 
> Anywho, again I'm sorry with the wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Light knew he should reply to L, he just couldn’t bring himself to do so as he felt his phone vibrate whenever he got a new message from his husband. He knew L well enough that he would come and find him when he didn’t answer, and even though he wanted to be alone, he wanted his husband even more. Not that Light would ever admit that to L’s face, he was to proud for that. Light heard the sound of familiar footsteps approaching him – he didn’t need to look up, he knew it was L. After living with the man for years Light had easier learnt the difference between L and Beyond’s, B stomped around Wammy’s whilst L sort of dragged his feet.

“Did you know, I use to play in this park when I was young before my father became obsessed with my grades and forced me to study every waking hour” Light said, he could still picture playing on the swings or going down the slide when he was five, doing something a normal child would do during their normal childhood. Light knew he was clever than everyone else when he was five, he could see it in people eyes as he did things normal five years wouldn’t even dream of, but that didn’t stop him from being a child, from having fun.

“I have my suspicions you were from Japan before you told me your last name. Your accent, Asian appearance and of course you were fluent in the language however, I never pried too deep into your life before you came to Wammy’s in fear that you would shut me out. Kira was the only person who seemed to understand me who wasn’t my own brother, even as a child I knew that you were too precious to lose. Your argument with Chief Yagami was something, I’ve never seen you lose your cool like that for a while now, I have my suspicious to why you acted the way you did but I also understand if you don’t want to tell me” L said sitting beside Light on the bench, for once L decided to sit normally, it was his way of telling Light that he was serious without having to actually express the emotion.

“Tell me” Light said, he knew L knew but he still wanted to hear it come from his husband’s mouth.

“Well there is only really one sort of explanation however, there is a chance I have read the whole situation completely wrong and what I think it is, it is in fact something completely different. If I had to put a percentage to it, I would say I’m 86% sure but that still leaves an 14% room for error. And if I am wrong, I have no idea how you may react, there is at least a 6% chance you will punch me, a 57% chance that you will laugh and 37% chance that you will have an entirely different reaction” L said. Light couldn’t believe what he was hearing, L was rambling, well his version of it. Spouting out percentages without actually saying what they are meant to back up. Light lent forward and pressed his lips on L’s to shut him up before pulling away.

“L, I’m not going to punch you. Just tell me” Light said.

“Before the Merikh case there was no opportunity that you could have met Chief Yagami, just from watching, you can tell that the relationship between you is already strained so something which happened before the Merikh case. Also, we can’t exclude that before marriage your last name was Yagami. The only logical conclusion is that Chief Yagami is your father and the reason you ran away from home” L deduced, Light didn’t say anything instead he rested his head on L’s shoulder and entangled his fingers with L’s. It was confirmation enough that L was in fact right.

“… when I left, the only thing on my mind was getting as far away from him as possible, I didn’t even consider what I would be leaving behind. My father only cared about my grades and how it made him look good because he had a smart son. I was forced at an early age to spend hours on end studying and if it didn’t live up to his perfect vision then he would punish me, at the age of five nearly six I was being forced to go without meals and to just study. Sometimes I would be forced to stay in my room others he would force me to study whilst my mother and he had their food. My mother never said anything, I think she was scared that my father would start doing that to Sayu and she was only two” Light finally said after debating in his mind whether it was worth explaining what he had gone through, it was. L deserved to know everything about Light. Light opened his mouth to continue when he noticed something – someone.

“What is it?” L asked when Light suddenly stood up.

“That’s Sayu” Light said pointing at a girl who was walking past the park with her friends, Light might have ran away from his family, but it didn’t mean he didn’t check up on his little sister every once in a while to make sure she was alright. Light really wasn’t bellow kidnapping his own sister if she was being forced through the same predicament as he had. But for what Light had seen, Sayu was normal, living a normal life with normal grades. Maybe his father had learnt from his failure, maybe his mother had put her foot down after losing one child or his father had just become so consumed with work that he never came home as regularly enough to force Sayu into studying.

“Would you want to reconnect with your family. I understand if you want to stay away from your father but Sayu and your mother, you could see them again” L said and Light stayed quiet for a bit, thinking. Did he want to be apart of the Yagami family again or was it better if he kept his distance.

“I don’t know. On one hand yes, I would. I hate that I missed so much of my sister’s life but on the other hand I’m scared” Light confessed, he refused to look at L. He didn’t want to see what expression L’s eyes were making. “I don’t know how they will react to me suddenly reappearing; will they be happy; will they hate me for leaving. They will want answers which I can’t give. I’m scared that they will try and force me to stay with them, that they will try and keep me away from you, Near, Mello, B and Matt. I don’t want to gain one family but being forced to give up another”.

L stood up behind Light and wrapped his arms around Light’s waist and pulled his husband into a tight embrace.

“I’m positive that your mother won’t try that and if she did, do you really think Near, Matt and Mello are going to let you go that easily. If it wasn’t for you, Near would have never opened up to anyone at Wammy’s, he really sees you as a mother figure and I don’t think he would ever want to lose you. Mello is the same, you understand him, you’ve supported him through times when I know Mello’s just wanted to give up. And you should know that neither I nor Beyond would ever let you go. If you want to meet with you family then I will be with you every step of the way but if you decide to keep your distance then I will support you with that. Now let go back to the hotel, I have the whole floor rented out so we don’t have to got back to the task force yet, Watari can relay any information between us and them if need be. I won’t force you to be in the same room as Chief Yagami if you don’t want to be” L said before pressing a kiss to Light’s cheek. He felt the tension leave his husband’s body.

“Okay, let's go back”.

* * *

L and Light walked back to the hotel in silence, their fingers entangled together. It made Light feel normal, walking down the street with his husband like any normal couple would. Expect Light and L were far from normal, both with extremely high intelligence, they spent most of their lives working as the first and second greatest detectives whilst managing their education and looking after children at Wammy’s who equally have high intelligence. Their lives were far from normal yet, in this moment Light could pretend that it was. Going grocery shopping together, arguing over what they wanted or having a date night where they went to the movies or out to a restaurant, things which Light could never do because they had to maintain the secrecy of L and Kira’s identities. Then Light stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

“Wait L is that Naomi Misora?” Light said looking at the NPA reception desk where a young black-haired woman stood demanding to speak with someone from the Merikh task force. L looked over at the woman then at Light. They both recognised that voice, it was indeed ex-FBI Agent Naomi Misora.


	11. Chapter 11

L, Light and Naomi walked back to L’s hotel in silence, neither risking saying anything about the Merikh just to be sure that no one would overhear them. From the urgency in Naomi’s voice, it was obvious to Light that whatever Naomi had found was important and could break the case wide open. He trusted Naomi. He had worked with her on a case months before the LA:BB Murder Cases where she had gained the most of her credit, hell; he had recommended her to L when L said he needed the FBI to do some legwork because Beyond had taken on the role of a private investigator. If Naomi refused to leave a message, then it must be because she couldn’t trust anyone with the information unless they were a member of the task force itself. After all she had just lost her fiancé to Merikh, the last thing a brilliant ex-FBI agent was going to do was to give away classified information to anyone.

“You said you have something important to tell us” L asked when they arrived in another rented out hotel room on the same floor as the Merikh Task Force Headquarters. L sat in his usual crouch, with Light beside him and Naomi opposite.

“Yes, after Raye’s death, I started looking into his last whereabouts in case he came into contact with Merikh. One day Raye came home startled, he’d been involved in a bus jacking. Some guy who tried to rob a bank tried a bus. It was heading to Spaceland and from the little I could find out; the hijacker ordered the bus driver to contact Spaceland and ordered them to bring their money from the previous day,” Naomi started explaining, she was sure how L or Kira would take her theory because whilst the only conclusion which could be drawn was that Raye met Merikh, it didn’t mean that they would believe her, “The odd thing about the whole hijacking was that the hijacker started hallucinating and ran off the bus before getting hit by a car. I know you might think this is a giant leap from just a normal bus jacking and Merikh, but Raye said that it forced him to reveal his identity to someone on that bus, then eight days later he dies. I believe that the person who Raye revealed his identity to was Merikh, or at least an accomplice”.

“It makes sense, Raye dies days after being forced to reveal his identity, something which all the FBI agents were ordered not to. We could look more into this bus jacking, if we can find out was on the bus maybe we can find who Raye was talking too,” Light said, and Naomi could feel herself relaxing as L nodded. They believed her, or at least part of it. She had yet to tell them about the other part of her theory.

“That’s not it, I believe Merikh can kill in other ways,” Naomi said, “the hijacker’s death is too suspicious for Raye to reveal his identity and then the hijacker dies in an accident. I mean, really, what are the odds? I believe that Merikh set up that bus jacking. They planned it to bring him into contact with my fiancé to get information regarding the identities of the other FBI agents so he could get rid of them all. Anyway, what stands out to me is that the hijacker died in an accident. It suggests that heart attacks aren’t the only way Merikh can kill people”.

“So, what you’re saying is, anytime Merikh wants one of his murders to go undetected, he wouldn’t use a heart attack. That’s definitely an interesting theory, we’ve suspected from the start that Merikh had a god complex, that’s why he used a heart attack, like it was his calling card. Telling the world that someone is killing off these criminals. However, if Merikh was forced to take a risk, then he would need to use a different method of killing to make sure it would never link back to him,” Light said and Naomi nodded “it makes sense and we would definitely need to look into it”.

“But dozens of people die daily in Japan alone. It would take a lot of resources to look into all these deaths” L said, Naomi had suggested something that L hadn’t thought about. If Merikh could kill using different means than his kill count could be double if not triple what it is now.

“I’ll do it, it’s my theory. I do whatever it takes to help bring down Merikh” Naomi said. She had started this, she needed to see it through until the end and if that meant combing through countless records of accidental or suspicious deaths then she would.

“I’ll help. We need to investigate these deaths but also inspect this bus jacking. Naomi could investigate the deaths whilst I have a look at this bus jacking. It shouldn’t take me long to go over the police report before conducting my own small investigation into the matter,” Light said, L and the task force could focus on looking for the first and the second Merikh whilst Light and Naomi focused on looking for any slip-ups Merikh might have made with the bus jacking and other accidental deaths.

* * *

Wammy pushed open the hotel room door which Ryuzaki was using with Light and Naomi, the rest of the task force was slowly going over the evidence they already had in hope to find some clues but by the looks on their face especially Aizawa and Matsuda they were slowly realising that they wasn’t making any progress without the help of L or Kira. Chief Yagami, however, was being adamant that they were competent police officers who could do their jobs with no assistance. It honestly felt to Wammy that he was working with children and not adults and hell, he ran an orphanage for genius children and minus Mello; they acted more grown up than the actual grownups! But the task force didn’t matter at the moment, Wammy needed to talk to Light first before telling Ryuzaki about the diary.

Light was hunched over his laptop typing away whilst Naomi and Ryuzaki looked through a pile of case files.

“Kira, can I have a moment?” Wammy asked as he approached the younger boy.

“Sure Watari, what is it?” Light asked as he saved his notes on the bus jacking he was researching and closed his laptop lid so he could give Wammy all his attention without getting distracted.

“I wanted to apologise for not keeping Chief Yagami away from you,” Wammy started, “I knew he was your father and even though I don’t know why you ran away from home all those years ago, I could tell that you were at odds with the man. I confess when you told us your actual name, I ran a background check on you. Not that I don’t trust you, you are probably the only person I trust with L, but I can’t help being a curious old man. From the little information I could find on the NPA search for you, your mother said that your relationship with your father was strained over the last few years. Most child geniuses suffer at the hands of their parents because they are just not understood. Yet, I tried nothing to keep a man like Chief Yagami away from causing anymore pain until it was too late”.

“Wammy it’s not your fault. My father isn’t a good man. All he saw was my intelligence, and it got to where if I didn’t live up to this expectation he would get angry. He would stop feeding me, sometimes he would hit me when my mother wasn’t there. I got sick one day at school and during the end-of-year exam, I passed out. I had pneumonia but all my father could focus on was the poor grade I would receive, and he disowned me, after that he made my life a living hell. Refusing to let me eat, I was forced to do all the chores. Hell, I was practically a modern-day Cinderella, and the abuse got worse. I think it scared my mother that he would turn on her or Sayu, so she said nothing. One day, my father’s boss and his family came over and my father had to act like we were a happy family, he threatened me. Saying that if I did anything to jeopardise his promotion, then he’d kill me. I ran away a week later, I couldn’t stand being treated like a slave. The only person I’ve told was Near because I could relate to his situation, I think it’s the main reason to why he’s so close to me,” Light confessed and Wammy felt his heart break, this kind-hearted boy had suffered so much at such a young age.

“If you want me to remove him from the task force I will” Wammy said, Light didn’t deserve to be forced to remember his past by being in that monster’s presence.

“No, it would raise to many questions and I’m not prepared to share what I’ve been through with the task force” Light said, as much as he would love to stay far away from Chief Yagami, it would just raise too many questions to why he was thrown off the task force and the little trust between L, Kira and the task force could be severed.

“Then, I will monitor him and keep him away from you,” Wammy promised, “I got you this. I know you had mentioned how your laptop was slowly breaking, I hope this would make up for my carelessness. And if there is anything you need me to do, then just ask”.

“You need not apologise but thank you for the new laptop” Light said smiling. He knew he could face his father when he had Wammy and L fighting in his corner.

“Ryuzaki, we have intercepted a diary entry which was sent Sakura TV from the second Merikh, I can bring it to the task force room or would you like to have it here”.

“We should show it to the task force, we need to introduce Naomi to them anyway” Light spoke up, his problems would have to wait, Merikh was the bigger problem.

“Are you sure Kira?” L asked his husband and Light nodded, “then Watari would you bring the diary entry to the headquarters room and some tea and cake please”. 

* * *

Beyond grinned as he walked out of Tokyo Airport with his bag swung over his shoulder and his fingers curled around a jar of Strawberry Jam. It had been a long twelve-hour flight, but it would definitely be worth it to see his best friend and dear brother again. And when he said see them, Beyond really meant was to enjoy annoying the hell out of them. Beyond smirked with glee as he threw the empty jar in the bin, licking his finger to savour the taste although he still had three jars of strawberry jam in his bag if he started craving some more which let’s be honest, he always did. 

**_Strawberry Jam Kink:_ ** _(18:27 pm)_

_I’m Back Lightie!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby! Well, sort of at least. So, I haven't updated in nearly two months and I do apologise for that it's just I honestly couldn't if you've read some of my other death note stories you might understand that I was updating eleven stories as often as I could, not all of them were death note fanfics but most of them were. I wore myself out and I had to stop writing and give myself a break. if you are readers of Take Two, Another Chance, Before The Rise, Zero, or Our Eyes I do plan to update those stories at least once more this year but I've decided that I'm going to try and focus on this story and two others (An AOT and Shadowhunter) so I don't wear myself out again. I love all my stories and I do in fact want to finish them, i did plan to write a prequel story for this but for now, I might put that on the back burner until most of my stories have been completed. I am a person who has multiple stories on the go, I do in fact have other unpublished stories I am writing some one-shots, some multiple chapters. On an old account, I have a series I started writing a couple of years ago that I want to finish. 
> 
> So for my own wellbeing, I will focus on this story and try and get it finished then I'll move onto another one of my death note fanfics, if I feel inspired I will try to update another chapter of my other stories but I can't promise anything. we don't have much left of this year (thank god) so I want to focus on finishing stories that I feel that I have the chance of (so those I've written more chapters of). I hope you don't mind and can understand if I don't update as regularly as I did. 
> 
> Anywho, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

The task force had taken Naomi joining them well, after losing Ukita, they really needed all the help they can get, and considering Naomi is an ex-FBI agent who had previously worked with L on a case seemed to boost Matsuda’s spirits at least. The diary entries on the other hand just confused Light.

“These entries are from last year,” Light said. Why would the Second Merikh send some diary entries from the year previously, they couldn’t have had Merikh’s power for over a year without deciding to use them, could they?

“The entry for the 30th is definitely interesting, don’t you think Kira” L said moving to stand beside his husband and pointed to the last entry on the page.

“Huh, confirmed our Shinigami at the Tokyo Dome… this makes no sense if this was shown on TV it clearly shows the second Merikh intention, if the home game went ahead then there would be an increase in police officers looking for someone acting suspiciously and from what we know about the first Merikh is that he’s intelligent, there is no way the first Merikh would willingly go there, it’s like he’s asking to be caught,” Light said, this couldn’t be right. The second Merikh must have some self-preservation and intelligence. They wouldn’t willingly turn up at the Tokyo Dome, hoping the first Merikh would show up with police around. No, there must be something to this. Could there be another message hidden within this?

“My thoughts exactly Kira. I believe there is a secret message hidden within this that something only the first and second Merikh could understand. We can’t rule the 30th out completely, but I believe it would be wise to investigate the other dates. According to this, he is meeting a friend in Aoyama on the 22nd and another friend in Shibuya on the 24th. We have to be prepared for the possibility that all of our efforts will be fruitless but we can’t risk this opportunity to catch Merikh, even if we get only one of them, we will be one step closer to apprehending the other,” L explained.

“But you’re suggesting that we air this message, we can’t do that it would create panic and the game would surely be canceled,” Chief Yagami protested.

“We have no other choice Mr Yagami unless you can think of any other ways we can find and catch Merikh?” L said, looking over at his father-in-law, challenging him to come up with some other way. Mr Yagami’s silence told him he couldn’t.

“Ryuzaki, you can’t expect that Merikh would turn up to the Tokyo Dome,” Aizawa said, the Merikh they had been searching for didn’t seem like someone who would easily fall for something like this and they had no proof that the first Merikh would even want to meet/ work with the second one.

“All we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya, hoping we might capture something. We should also have undercover officers on both locations on these days to keep an eye out for anyone acting strangely” Naomi suggested, she had remained quiet throughout the interaction, as she wanted to see how the task force interacted with one another and it was easy to see there was an already building tension between Mr Yagami and the leading detectives L and Kira. The remaining officers, whilst they had a better relationship with the two world’s greatest detectives, they still preferred their chief over them.

“I should probably go to Aoyama and Shibuya since I blend in with the crowd there,” Matsuda said.

“I’ll go too, I’d blend in there,” Light said. He was still young enough to blend in with the others, even if he hadn’t been a proper teenager in years.

“Wouldn’t that be risky? You’re the world’s second greatest detective, can we really risk Merikh finding you” Aizawa said. He knew everyone was prepared to put their lives out on the line but isn’t this kind of like the second Merikh incident? They lost Ukita they couldn’t risk losing someone else and someone as important as Kira.

“I’ll be fine, the second Merikh will search for the first, not the police, and other than Naomi, I’m the only person who could look the most natural hanging out with Matsui and we can’t risk Naomi just in case Merikh turns up and recognises her as Raye Penber’s fiancée and targets her. And no one here other than L, Watari, and a small group of people know my actual name and I’m sure you can guess that it’s not Kira. So unless Merikh is a former associate of mine which is extremely doubtful, I’ll look like another ordinary teenager hanging out with a friend,” Light said, the only people who knew his real name was those at the orphanage and his biological family and considering his own father didn’t recognise him, it was doubtful that his mother or Sayu would. And even if Sayu was in Aoyama the same day, she was two when he ran away. She probably wouldn’t recognise him, if she still knew about him. Light wouldn’t be surprised if he became a family secret, someone they didn’t talk about.

“Are you sure Kira?” L asked, but he could tell from the determination in Light’s eyes that he had already made up his mind.

“Yes, if anything me being there increases the chance of us noticing someone acting strangely,” Light said. He didn’t become the second greatest detective for nothing, his observational and deductive skills were on par with L.

“Then it’s decided. Matsuda and Kira will go to Aoyama and Shibuya whilst the rest of us observe on the CCTV cameras,” L said before turning to face Watari, “Watari would you be able to prepare the arrangements for the extra cameras and get them set up. Oh, and whilst you’re at it get us some earpieces,”.

* * *

Light felt his phone buzz during the investigation but he decided that after the argument he had previously with his father, it probably wasn’t a wise idea to piss the rest of the task force off by sitting on his phone when they were trying to come up with a plan to deal with the recent diary entries and the potential chance that they might capture the second Merikh in the next couple of days. Light pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up his messages. He couldn’t help the small laugh which escaped his lips as he read Beyond’s message.

_**Strawberry Jam Kink:** (18:27 pm)_

_I’m Back Lightie!_

“BB’s here,” Light said, looking up from his phone to his husband.

“As in the serial killer” Naomi gasped, her eyes wide with horror as she stared at Light. L’s shock was much more masked, but Light could still tell, from the small drop of his mouth, L hadn’t expected Beyond to come to Japan whilst technically he was still on the run from breaking out of jail not that long ago. Light let a smirk spread across his lips as he turned to Naomi, looked her dead in the eyes, and nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Watari soon left to retrieve Beyond from the airport, leaving L, Light and an extremely reluctant Naomi to answer any of the task force’s burning questions about why two of the world’s best detectives were in contact with a serial killer. It wasn’t something that could easier be answered after all it was ten plus years of pain and suffering on Beyond and sometimes L’s part which had slowly turned Beyond into the person he was, from being neglected and later abandoned by their parents at a young age, then being sent to an orphanage with like minded individuals who didn’t get along with each other, then being forced to grow up with those cursed eyes which lead to the death of Beyond’s boyfriend A and last, his own twin brother being put on a pedestal for his intelligence and becoming L the world’s greatest detective at the age of eight. It pushed Beyond into the shadows, forgotten and overlooked that Light honestly wasn’t that surprised when Beyond turned to a life of crime and murder to cope, what surprised Light the most was how long it took for Beyond to get there, he supposed that if A or Light hadn’t been there for him when they were it could have been completely different circumstances.

“Why are you inviting a serial killer here?” Chief Yagami snapped, glaring at the detectives like they were incompetent little children who couldn’t do anything right.

“B’s a genius, I would even go as far to say he’s on the same level as Ryuzaki here,” Light replied. He didn’t see the point to why he had to explain B’s arrival.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re bringing him here” Chief Yagami shouted, he was seriously losing his patients with these two detectives, they acted more like children. It was like the whole Merikh case was just a game to them, and the lives of the criminals and innocent people who were dying meant nothing.

“Are you planning on using him as bait? If Merikh goes after criminals, then if they go after this B person it increases the chance that we can capture one of the Merikh?” Matsuda piped up before turning bright red when the police members of the task force (mainly Aizawa and Chief Yagami) glared at him, ”Haha, or am I over thinking this”.

Honestly, it didn’t sound like a bad idea and Light knew his best friend would happily go up against a mysterious godly force. Light would pocket that idea for later.

“BB is the serial killer behind the Wara Ningyo Murders or known as the L.A. Serial Locked Room Killings, he went undercover as a detective called Ryuzaki Rue working with our dear Naomi Misora, he intended for the case to remain unsolved but Naomi figured out what BB was doing and stopped him from committing suicide which would make him look like a victim rather than the killer,” Light explained.

“Although I wouldn’t look that up, after it was obvious that Merikh was targeting criminals. All information concerning who the serial killer for the Wara Ningyo Murders and what they looked like mysteriously disappeared, I’m assuming that you had something to do with that Kira,” L said looking over at Light who turned in his chair and smirked before saying.

“I will not confirm or deny such allegation,” Light said smiling as he let his eyes travel over everyone in the room before adding, “and even if I did, you must understand that I would do anything to protect my best friend,”.

“A serial killer is your best friend!” the task force minus L shouted, Chief Yagami, Mogi, Matsuda and Naomi looked horrified whilst L just rolled his eyes but before anyone could accuse Light any further. The hotel room door swung open and Beyond stepped inside. His mouth widened into his famous creepy grin as his eyes landed on L and Light.

“I’m here Lawlipop, Kira-Kira,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's just a short chapter this week, the next one will be much longer so don't worry. I do hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again sorry for not updating for a while but I've been on placement for the last three weeks and I've been exhausted whenever I get home so I haven't had the chance to sit down and write. So again I'm sorry for how late this chapter is and I hope you enjoy it!

"B" L said looking at his brother ignoring the gasps coming from the task force as they easily figured out that the serial killer was in fact L's twin brother, it wasn't hard to figure out, anyone with a single brain cell could figure out they were twins. They were identical the only difference being Beyond had red eyes to L's black, Beyond wore black compared to L's white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. His twin loved strawberry jam whilst L ate sugary things like cakes and sweets. Whilst they might be identical. That, their intelligence and love for Light, that was where the similarities ended, "What are you doing in Japan? You're on house arrest".

"Well my dear Lawlipop, I was, but then I got bored and then thought it would be so much more fun if I were with you and Kira," Beyond said, "It wasn't like it was hard to get out of the country after all the information on my crime disappeared from the internet,".

"What did N and M do?" Light asked smiling at his best friend, Beyond was trying to make the task force members fear him because he was a known and free serial killer and it would probably work if Beyond was anything to fear.

"Oh, don't you know," Beyond said his mood instantly souring, "I'm telling you, Kira, they are not angels, they teamed up against me! I thought they hated each other but oh no, they were more than happy to get along just to put superglue onto my favourite strawberry red chair in the kitchen. I didn't know, I was innocently getting myself a jar of unopened strawberry jam this fine morning and sat down on my chair, I didn't know what those bastards had done until I went to get off and couldn't move. And that wasn't it that little video gamer menace came into took one look at my helpless situation and took an actual photo before leaving me to struggle to get out of that chair,".

Light started at his best friend, trying to hold back the need to laugh as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I'm sorry that they did that to you. I'll make sure they're punished for what they did".

 _**Video Gamer God:** _ _(18:47 pm)_

_For scientific reasons, if you happen to have a photograph of Beyond super glued to his chair please send it over._

_**Video Gamer Apprentice:** _ _(9:48 am)_

_Video Gamer Apprentice has sent a photo_

_Video Gamer Apprentice has sent a photo_

Light had never clicked on something so fast in his entire life as he did when Matt sent the first photo. Just like Beyond had said, he was sat on his favourite red chair with an empty jar of strawberry jam in his hand with his arms crossed and Beyond was pouting, his bottom lip was thrust out in an actual pout. It wasn't until Light opened the second image that a small laugh escaped his lips, Matt had captured a masterpiece in the form of Beyond, finally pulling himself from the chair ripping the butt area of his jeans and boxers before running off to his room. The photo itself was Beyond climbing the stairs which his butt on view framed by the ripped area of his jeans and boxers.

"You're not going to punish them, are you?" Beyond said looking at the smirk on his best friend's face, "That terror sent you that picture he took,".

"Well, pictures and nope!" Light said cheerfully as he pocketed his phone and grinned at Beyond. Beyond opened his mouth to continue complaining, but Matsuda interrupted them. He was the first person from the task force to regain their ability to speak whilst the others continued to stare at Beyond and L.

"You're… uh… your twins," Matsuda said and Beyond grinned, skipping to L and threw his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"You're a smart one, cutie," Beyond said, "L and I are twins,".

"Your twin brother is a serial killer," Chief Yagami said, no wonder L and Kira were insane and immoral, they grew up with a murderer.

"Hehe, yep! The names B, I would tell you my actual name, but then I would have to kill you," Beyond grinned, taking pleasure as the task force member's face paled, "Just kidding".

"Mr. Yagami, would you please state the exact circumstances which occurred to B which led him to go down the path he did?" Light said, he might accept that his father will never understand his life, his father will never be a part of his life anymore but there was no way in hell Light was going to let his father criticise Beyond for being a serial killer when he knew nothing about Beyond's life which lead for this to happen.

Chief Yagami opened his mouth to argue but Beyond wasn't going to let his best friend get into an argument, so instead, he moved away from L and went over to the cutie, throwing his arm over his shoulder and grinned.

"So now I'm here can we go see the sights, I heard there's a Strawberry Jam museum in town and I can't wait to sink my teeth into it," He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Matsuda who went bright red.

"B, you can't call shops which sell Strawberry Jam museums," Light said rolling his eyes, "Anyway, you can come with myself and Matsuda tomorrow to Aoyama,".

"Aoyama?".

"Yeah, it's a well-known area for its international fashion houses, cafes, and restaurants plus we're Merikh searching" Light shrugged, he knew B would come with him regardless, the alternative would be to stay with L in the hotel room and that was just a recipe for disaster.

"You want to let a serial killer onto the streets of Tokyo," Chief Yagami said fuming, he didn't know why he was still surprised whenever L or Kira did or said something irresponsible, this serial killer should be locked up not let free on Aoyama and it's not like he could trust Matsuda to monitor him, that new detective was as incompetent as it came, Chief Yagami still wasn't sure how he became a detective in the first place.

"Yes, he will be with myself and Matsuda, so he'll be fine," Light said rolling his eyes, "And tell me, Chief Yagami, isn't that the reason why we are all here now? Because there is a worse mass murderer on the loose in Tokyo then B ever was,".

With that Chief Yagami shut up whilst Light explained the plan to his best friend and L watched amused, you would always see a different side to his husband when B, Near, Matt or Mello were involved. If Chief Yagami believed he could successfully pick a fight with Light Lawliet, mother to Mello and Near, best friend and 100% of Beyond's impulse control, then the chief was going to get a rude awakening.

_**Parasite #1:** _ _(10:02 am)_

_Beyond's disappeared_

_**Only Parental Figure:** _ _(19:03 pm)_

_I know_

_He's here_

_**Parasite #1:** _ _(10:04 am)_

_Is that wise?_

_**Only Parental Figure:** _ _(19:05 pm)_

_Probably not, but it would be worse to leave him unsupervised_

_He might be useful_

_**Parasite #1:** _ _(10:06 am)_

_How?_

_Merikh kills from a distance_

_You can't exactly google him on the dark web_

_**Only Parental Figure:** _ _(19:07 pm)_

_Mello B is useful in other ways._

_He can also be bribed easier than L_

_**Parasite #1:** _ _(10:08 am)_

_Do you trust him?_

_**Only Parental Figure:** _ _(19:09 pm)_

_With my life_

_**Parasite #1:** _ _(10:10 am)_

_He's a serial killer_

_**Only Parental Figure:** _ _(19:11 pm)_

_Exactly_

_It means Beyond would be willing to do anything, even commit murder to help me_

_A mentally stable person has boundaries and would only go so far_

_**Parasite #1:** _ _(10:13 am)_

_So would L_

_Everyone knows how much he is in love with you_

_L would cross any boundaries to keep you happy_

_**Only Parental Figure:** _ _(19:15 pm)_

_Who said that L was mentally stable?_

_**Parasite #1:** _ _(10:16 am)_

_Fair_

_…_

_Be careful Mum_

_**Only P** _ _**arental Figure:** _ _(19:18 pm)_

_I promise Mello_

_**Mother:** _ _(19:21 pm)_

_Beyond is in Tokyo with myself and L._

_Be gentle with Mello, he seems worried_

_**Child #1:** _ _(10:22 am)_

_He's not the only one Mum_

_If anything happens to you either at B's hands, someone on the task force, or Merikh. Mello, Matt, and I will be in Japan faster than you can say Mello's Dramatic Ass._

_**Mother:** _ _(19:24 pm)_

_What am I to fear when I know I have you, Mello, Matt, and L looking out for me?_

_**Child #1:** _ _(10:45 am)_

_I love you, Mum. I know I struggle to say it to you, but I really do and I'm sure Mello does as well. I'm not sure what we would have been like if you had been there when we came to Wammy's._

_**Mother:** _ _(19:46 pm)_

_I love you too Nate_

* * *

Light and Beyond arrived an hour before they were due to meet Matsuda to scout the whole area of Aoyama first looking for possible exits and whether anyone suspicious was already here hoping to find Merikh earlier but unfortunately the only people around were the business owners setting up shop. Soon after they found Matsuda walking around Aoyama aimlessly, searching for someone, Light could only assume was them.

“Matsui, you need to be careful you could draw attention to yourself like that,” Light said, walking over to the detective, “especially you-know-who,”.

“Oh right, I didn’t think about that” Matsuda said rubbing the back of his neck from embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Matsui” Beyond said wrapping his arm around Matsuda’s, “I’ll look out for you”.

“Um… thanks” Matsuda blushed, pulling his arm free from Beyond’s and moved to the other side of Light. Light rolled his eyes whilst Beyond pouted. Behold the scariest serial killer known to humankind – Beyond Birthday, the strawberry jam loving maniac and full-time pouter. 

“… so, how did you two meet?” Matsuda asked after they wandered around Aoyama together, Light’s eyes scanned the crowds of people whilst Beyond’s eyes stayed glued to people’s names and lifespans.

“We grew up together” Light responded but didn’t elaborate on that.

“We grew up in the same orphanage and became best of friends,” Beyond said smiling, he could remember the day Light turned up at Wammy’s like it was yesterday, the brown-haired genius had arrived with L and Wammy and introduced himself as Kira before telling Beyond to leave him alone but that had been about an hour later when Beyond revealed he did in fact know Kira’s actual name and Kira had decked him one.

“Oh, I’m sorry if my asking brought up some unwanted memories,” Matsuda apologised as he mentally slapped himself.

“Listen Matsui, those years at the orphanage were the best ones of our lives considering what happened beforehand. My brother and I went through hell at the hands of our parents, my bestie ran away from home because all his family ever cared about was his intelligence and not the actual person underneath” Beyond snapped. That shut Matsuda up as they continued walking, but still, there was still no sign of Merikh or the second Merikh. They walked up and down Aoyama trying to look as inconspicuous as possible which was hard when your best friend constantly had his finger stuck in a jar of jam but at least it was peaceful no more questions from Matsuda and even Beyond was keeping quiet, well that was until he finally broke the silence an hour later.

“Umm… Lightie,”.

“Don’t call me that here” Light snapped as he sharply pointed his head is Matsuda’s general direction. It had been risky enough telling Matsuda he had run away from home now Beyond using his actual name. It wouldn’t take an idiot to figure out that Kira was the long-lost son of Chief Yagami who had run away when he was seven years old.

“That’s the thing” Beyond started nodding his head over to Matsuda, “we’ve somehow lost Mr. Cutie”.

Light whipped his head around looking to where Matsuda should have been but just like Beyond had said – Matsuda was gone.

* * *

It was frustrating. Beyond and Light had been walking around for hours looking for either the Second Merikh or Matsuda, and they couldn’t find anything or anyone acting/ looking suspicious. Beyond was bored out of his mind and was close to dragging his best friend and beloved brother-in-law to the nearest supermarket to buy strawberry jam considering he had already eaten through the five jars he had brought with him then focusing their attention on finding Mr. Cutie, it shouldn’t be hard after all, he could see everyone’s name and lifespan floating criminally above their heads so finding Touta Matsuda should, in theory, be easy, that was if he hadn’t felt Aoyama already but if he had Beyond was sure his brother would have called Light at least to tell him of Matsuda’s return. Beyond was ripped from his spiraling thoughts when a young blonde-haired girl grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the center of a small nest of trees, clinging to him and grinning like a madman.

“I found you, Merikh!” the blonde-haired girl said.


	15. Chapter 15

Light barely had a few seconds to react. This girl, whoever she was, believed that Beyond was Merikh, which must mean that this girl was the second Merikh. Shit, Light never expected that she would reveal herself. When she dragged Beyond into this small nest of trees, Light only followed to retrieve his friend, but after hearing this confession it changed everything. He needed to contact L and tell him about this recent development, but he also needed to keep this girl here. So, the only thing Light could think of was to play along with this delusion. Beyond wasn’t Merikh. Had Beyond suddenly gained the ability to kill from a distance, Light would know. Beyond would become more arrogant, laugh at something unfunny or hint towards gaining something without telling anyone what it was. That and the confused look on Beyond’s face clearly said that his best friend was not Merikh, even if this delusional girl thought he was.

Beyond was fairing much better himself. He didn’t know what to do. This girl believed he was Merikh. Yes, he might be responsible for the three killings in Los Angeles last year, but that didn’t mean he was Merikh. He was trying to think of a way out of this, to use his intelligence to find an escape route, bolt all the way back to England and put as much distance between himself and this crazy girl. Who, now Beyond thought about it, was still clinging to his arm. There was no way he was going to get out of this and if this was indeed the second Merikh, then all she needed was a face to kill him and Beyond didn’t fancy dying.

Who was this girl anyway? Beyond’s eyes trailed up to look at the girl’s name. Her name was Misa Amane, but she didn’t have a lifespan, which was odd because everyone had a lifespan. Everyone Beyond had met or walked past had a lifespan, so why didn’t this girl. Was it something to do with the fact she’s Merikh and had these supernatural powers that she had somehow affected her lifespan? No, that sounded ridiculous.

“You’re Merikh,”. Beyond snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards his best friend who was covering his mouth and looked shocked. Beyond wanted to open his mouth and deny it but the second Merikh was literally clinging to him so all Beyond could do was keep quiet, which was when Light raised his left hand and slapped him right across the face, “You bastard! Why the hell did you kill my father! You knew he was innocent, that they only sent him to prison because the police couldn’t do their jobs right and convicted him instead of looking for the actual killer. Huh! Explain yourself! No, you know what, I don’t want to hear your excuses and lies. We’re over! I don’t want to see you ever again,”.

With that Light stormed out the clearing, leaving Beyond to fend for himself. He knew what his best friend was doing; he was creating a distraction so he could leave and contact L. Beyond just would have preferred it without the slap to the face.

“Huh! If he can’t handle your greatness, then you don’t need him” the girl said shooting at glare in the direction Light had disappeared in, B could only hope his brother would hurry and reinforcement would already be on their way.

“Merikh… no Beyond it’s an honour to meet you. I’ve wanted to meet you ever since you punished the man responsible for killing my parents. It’s why I became the second Merikh because I believe in your goal to make the world a safer place so no one else would have to experience the loss of their parents until their natural lifespan ended. Oh! I never introduced myself, I’m Misa Amane,” Misa said, her eyes wide with glee. She couldn’t believe it had worked that Merikh figured out her coded message and came to Aoyama to meet with her.

“Um… your welcome” Beyond said, this girl knew his name. That wasn’t possible, no one other than L, Light and people at Wammy’s knew his name, she couldn’t have guessed it because well it wasn’t like Beyond Birthday was a normal name, his parents had been drunk and high when he and L had been born, no normal parents would willingly name their children Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet, they didn’t even have the same last name because their father forgot what his name was so sprouted out random names to cover the last name part. Unless… no, it can’t be. There was no way this girl had his eyes, but what else could it be, the only way this Misa Amane could know his actual name as if she had something like his eyes.

“Oh, I brought my death note with me, so you can see my Shinigami,” Misa said finally pulling away from Beyond, reaching into her bag to pull out a black notebook with arvc-5 written on it and held it out to him. Beyond resisted the urge to gulp as he took hold of the notebook and a white creature appeared, “Beyond, this is my Shinigami Rem”.

‘Why is this happening to me?’. 

* * *

Light instantly pulled his phone from his pocket the second he was out of the clearing and dialled L’s number whilst keeping his eyes out for any movement from Beyond or the Second Merikh.

“Darling, has something happened?” L said the second he picked up the phone.

“We got approached, the second Merikh believes BB’s the first one,” Light said trying to keep his voice down, so no one overheard him, “We lost Matsuda earlier today and I don’t fancy taking down a supernatural serial killer with no backup,”.

“Watari is contacting the task force and police now, they should be at your location soon,” L said, tapping away at his laptop, “Why has the Second Merikh approached Beyond?”.

“I don’t know,” Light said, “I know B isn’t Merikh, we both know B isn’t Merikh or we wouldn’t have let him help on this case. There has to be something we’re missing because I can’t think of any reason the Second Merikh would blow their cover if not believing that they were in fact meeting the first one,”.

“Beyond gains nothing by killing criminals also he didn’t show any of his typical signs that he’s about to go on a murder spree,” L said, plus L would like to think that his idiotic brother had moved passed that stage in his life.

“When we apprehend the second Merikh, we will find out why she’s identified BB as Merikh along with how she can kill without being with the victim,” Light said, adding yet another thing they would have to find out once they’ve captured the second Merikh to the imaginary list. Honestly, this entire case was giving Light more trouble than it was worth and where the hell was Matsuda! Aoyama wasn’t that big, yet he still hasn’t stumbled across Light during the last ten to fifteen minutes he had been waiting here.

“Light, the police have arrived at Aoyama and will be with you shortly,” L said just as Light saw a large group of SWAT people come storming down the street of Aoyama ordering the pedestrians to leave the area.

“Where are they?” Chief Yagami ordered as he pushed through the crowd with a large black helmet on with the tinted visor down.

“In there,” Light said, pointing to “B should still be with her,”.

“You left a serial killer with another killer!” Chief Yagami shouted in disdained whilst Light just glared at him.

“Sorry, next time I’ll call the police in front of the mass murdering lunatic,” Light snapped; he could only hope once they’ve apprehended the second Merikh, it would be easier to find the first then he could return to England with his husband, brother-in-law and father-in-law and forget all about his time with Chief Yagami, “Look we’re wasting time, surround the trees before entering. Ensure there is barely any space between you and the next officer, we can’t risk the second Merikh escaping. Your target is a girl around nineteen years of age. She is wearing black and has blonde hair,”.

Light gave the SWAT team and the task force two minutes head start before he entered the clearing, he was the only one not wearing a mask which honestly made Light feel a little uncomfortable being so out in the open whilst everyone else could protect their identities but no one had through to bring a spare helmet so Light had little choice but to go out there with his face on show.

“Stop police” Chief Yagami shouted as they entered the clearing quickly surrounding the girl, handcuffing her hands behind her back and shoved a blindfold over her eyes, “You’re being arrested on the suspicion of being the second Merikh”.

“K you need to see this” Beyond said dodging the police as he made his way over to Light holding a black notebook. Light gave Beyond a sceptical look but he still took the notebook from B and opening it to the first page which was a list of names of criminals and the TV presenters who had died at the second Merikh’s hands. This Merikh must have kept a list, like a souvenir, so they knew who they had killed, “K look behind me”.

Light frowned but regardless looked past his best friend, that’s when he saw it. A white skeletal creature with long arms and purple markings on its face. Just by staring at it, Light knew what it was, what it could only be. His brain was trying to deny its existence, but what was there to deny than the proof of his very own eyes.

“Shinigamis are real,”.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but it slowly setting up for the main plot of the story.

The revelation of the existence of Shinigami hadn’t gone down well with the rest of the task force. They had shipped Misa off to the cells in L’s new facility whilst the rest of the task force lived and worked floors above. Had it not be for the sight of the Shinigami standing beside Misa, then Light was fairly certain that no one would believe him. Then there was the notebook they had confiscated. From what they could deduce, it might be their only lead to finding the first Merikh. From what Beyond had said about his interaction with Misa, she called the notebook a death note and that by touching it people could see the Shinigami, however, Misa hadn’t gone into depth on what the notebook did or how it could conceal such a creature from the human eye. Although it is called a death note only gave so much room to think of. Light could only laugh at his own thoughts like a notebook could kill someone by just writing someone's name in it.

Light sat beside his husband looking at the Shinigami staring beside their Merikh suspect. They both had remained quiet, Misa wasn’t planning on cooperating with them anytime soon, not that that mattered. If this Merikh had a Shinigami, then it was highly likely that the first Merikh had one as well and they could use that. This black book hid this Shinigami from them before touching it, so it could be the same for the first Merikh. If they gained some suspects for who might be the first Merikh, then they could easily confirm their identity if they found this death note in their suspect's possessions.

“Miss Amane please, help us bring down the first Merikh and I will ensure that you will not get the death penalty,” L said, he had spent the last three hours trying to get Misa to talk, but the girl kept her mouth shut. It was hard to believe that one of the world’s most famous and cherished models was now a wanted serial killer. After arresting Misa and having her detained, they had blindfolded her, restrained and tied her to a chair. The rest of the task force wanted to argue about their suspect's treatment, but everyone had seen during the second Merikh’s broadcast just how dangerous this woman was so instead they sat and silently seethed as the interrogation continued for another two hours before Misa broke her silence.

“I don’t care whether or not you kill me but listen to this, Merikh will bring order and peace to this world and I would happily die to see this world happen. You don’t understand the good our God is doing for us. Merikh will reward me for my silence when he finally gets rid of L and all these other threats, then I will become his queen” Misa said a creepy smile appeared on her lips.

“Are you insane, if Merikh cared so much about you, then why isn’t he here trying to save you? If he’s so powerful as you say he is, then why aren’t the rest of us dead” Light snapped. This woman was driving him insane. She sounded pathetic. She outed herself to Beyond believing she was safe, and he was truly Merikh. But there had to be something else to it, something they hadn’t worked out yet. Why would Misa risk approaching a stranger when she couldn’t be sure that that stranger was the person she was looking for? It seemed like too big of a risk for Misa to take as it literally cost her, her freedom, and maybe even her life.

“There has to be something else Merikh told you when you were alone” Chief Yagami shouted grabbing the front of Beyond’s shirt, “She believed you were Merikh, there must be something your hiding from us. To protect her, one killer to another”.

“Pleassse as if. I was just as scared for my life and the rest of you, unless Amane is going to talk and tell us why she believed I was Merikh then we will never find out” Beyond said pushing Chief Yagami off him before shoving his finger back into his jar of Strawberry Jam, his own nerves had been shot after coming face to face with the killer. Beyond had always felt like he was protected from the rest of the world as long as he kept his actual name a secret but this woman just by staring at him had destroyed all his safety networks because she knew, she knew his actual name and that scared the crap out of him.

“Amane, the man you approached claiming to be the first Merikh, he escaped from us after we captured you, he played along with being a victim and fled when no one was looking. What makes you so confident that Merikh will risk getting caught to rescue you” L said, Beyond had fled the scene only moments after Light discovered that Shinigami’s existed running into Matsuda after he left the small nest of trees. If they were lucky and the bluff worked, then Shinigami would believe that Beyond was indeed Merikh and was saving their own hide. Light could say why, but he felt that this Shinigami was dangerous. They could have easily killed this human to either keep them quiet. This Shinigami seems to be protective over Misa, and that’s what makes it dangerous.

“Haha, my precious Merikh has escaped and he will come for me you just mark my words. I’ll already know who Merikh is because I can see his name floating above his head and you can’t use a fake Merikh to get your answers out of me because not only can I see Merikh’s name but only someone whose the owner of a death note doesn’t have a lifespan” Misa said smirked, she was acting like a cat who got the cream, “and when he finally frees me, I’ll use my Shinigami Eyes to get the names of L and the members of the task force and I will kill you all”.

Light felt his heart freeze as he slowly turned away from the computer and started at Beyond. The Shinigami eyes, it can’t be… from the sound of it, these Shinigami Eyes were just like Beyond’s.


	17. Chapter 17

Light wouldn’t say he grabbed his best friend’s arm and then proceed to drag him to the back of the room just so they could talk in inaudible whispers about the sudden realization when in fact… it was exactly what Light had done. He wasn’t thinking, how could he properly form a thought after the revelation of what the second Merikh had said. If what they were saying was indeed true, then that would mean… it would mean.

“Lightie please tell me you heard that,” Beyond said, his heart was pounding in his chest and the _‘I can see his name floating above his head’ and ‘I’ll use my Shinigami Eyes to get the names’_ echoed in his ears.

“Yeah… do you think that these Shinigami eyes are like your eyes” Light whispered; it was the only conclusion they could make. This girl somehow had the same eyes Beyond was born with and she even had a name for them – The Shinigami Eyes. But could they really take the word of a murderer? Light didn’t want to believe her, just like he originally hadn’t wanted to believe Beyond when he confessed to having these eyes.

_Light’s friendship with Beyond… if you could even call it that was definitely a strange one. The two completely despised each other when Light first arrived at Wammy’s yet being forced to deal with L, one being a brother and the other being a roommate. They ended up becoming closer through the pain of being associated with L. It odd if Light looked back on it, at first he hated L, he was begging Wammy if he could move rooms because his insomniac roommate was constantly keeping Light up at night with his incisive tapping but the elderly man refused and told Light that they didn’t have any spare rooms._

_“How did you know? How did you know Mr. Johnson was going to die today?” Light said storming over to Beyond. Their science teacher Mr. Johnson who was only thirty-three had unexpectedly dropped down dead today during their lesson, and Light had overheard not even five minutes before Mr. Johnson died. Beyond turn to A and whisper that Mr. Johnson was about to die. And low and behold, five minutes later, he did._

_“I always know,” Beyond said shrugging his shoulders like it had been nothing. The class had ended abruptly, and Mr. Wammy had sent them outside whilst he and Roger dealt with the body._

_“But how! Mr. Johnson had no indicators he was ill, healthy people don’t just keel over and die” Light shouted; he didn’t get it. How could Beyond know something like that!_

_“Incorrect Kira-Kun! I deduce that Mr. Johnson was suffering from some illness he was yet aware of, going untreated for so long resulted in his death. It’s a simple as that” Beyond said smirking, he loved seeing people get wind-up from not understanding something, especially seeing Kira getting pissed. He was always so calm and collective to others except for Beyond’s brother who Kira would easily get mad at._

_“If it’s so obvious, then you won’t mind telling me how you knew?” Light said glaring at Beyond._

_“Why should I trust you with my secret Lightie” Beyond said enjoying as Light become more agitated as each second passed._

_“You don’t but where’s the fun in that” Light said. This was his all-or-nothing card by challenging Beyond. And it worked because the smirk on Beyond’s face widened as he took a step forward, closing the distance between himself and Light._

_“You wanna know how I knew your name when we first met. You want to know why I knew Johnson would expire today. You really wanna know” Beyond said stepping into Light’s personal space making him feel extremely uncomfortable but Light didn’t move, he refused to back down. Instead Light nodded his head, “Well my dear Lightie, my big secret is I can see people’s names and lifespans floating above people’s heads”._

_Light scoffed, he didn’t want to believe that delusional idea but the serious look on Beyond’s face showed that Beyond was in fact telling the truth so instead Light said, “Prove it”._

Beyond did in fact prove that he had these eyes the following week when they went into London on the weekend with A. Beyond said the names of every shop worker they passed without looking at their name tags and he even pointed to a woman who would die in the next few minutes and just like Beyond had said the woman risky darted across a busy London Road and got hit by a car. After witnessing two deaths and Beyond pointing them out just before they happened and there was no way he could have done anything to influence them, it was hard to dismiss the existence of Beyond’s weird eyes.

“I don’t know, but the thing is… when Amane approached me in Aoyama, she didn’t and still doesn’t have a lifespan. The only other person I’ve ever seen that doesn’t have a lifespan over the head except for the dead is me whenever I look at my reflection, I see my name but no lifespan” Beyond said, he wasn’t sure what to think, that someone else had his eyes and that maybe he could finally discover the reason to why he had them but Beyond long ago had accepted that he would never find out why he was born with these eyes. So, now, Beyond wasn’t sure whether he wanted to know the answers especially if his eyes were linked with Merikh, “If Amane is telling the truth does that mean whatever supernatural power Merikh has, it originate wherever my eyes are from and then if that’s true. My eyes could be the Shinigami Eyes. I don’t know Lightie and I hate not knowing, we need the Shinigami to talk, but even I wouldn’t want to go up against a god of death”.

“Misa believes you are Merikh, and that you escaped. We could try to convince her to tell you more about her killing power to… compare knowledge. I don’t know” Light felt like he was grasping at straws, “The Second Merikh always seemed to respect and admire the first so she might fall for it”.

“I don’t think that would work, we’ve both seen how protective that Shinigami seems to be with Amane, I think even if Amane believed it, the Shinigami would see right through it” Beyond shook his head, “Plus I don’t think we can make another scene like earlier”.

“You’re still made with me for slapping you” Light laughed.

“Yes! It hurt” Beyond pouted, rubbing his cheek as if the slap still stung, “And I add completely unnecessary”.

“It was for the act, you big baby” Light rolled his eyes.

“Well, next time you can say with the suspected serial killer and I’ll slap you before storming off, you see how you like it” Beyond whined.

“I don’t know about you BB, but I don’t think we can fool Merikh with an impromptu break up and a slap to the face” Light laughed, and Beyond snorted.

“Is anything you’re whispering to each other important to share with the rest of the task force” Chief Yagami snapped. Light glared at his father whilst Beyond actually growled. The rest of the task force was looking at them with a range of expressions from confusion to irritation.

“You know it’s rude to listen in to people's conversations Mr. Yagami,” Beyond said moving away from Light and walked over to the man in question.

“Killers don’t get privacy” Chief Yagami snapped, and it took everything in Light to not storm over to his father and slap the man, this man was getting on his nerves and Light wouldn’t be surprised if Watari had been with them, he would have dragged that man out and drop him into the trash where he belongs. If this man was the NPA’s best detective, then God help the rest of them.

“I guess it takes one to know one,” Beyond said glaring, he saw how Chief Yagami’s eyes moved, he was including Light in that insult and like hell was Beyond letting anyone get away with insulting his best friend, the same best friend who had helped him through his boyfriend’s death, the same man who helped Beyond learn to love himself and his unique traits when all he wanted to do was wither away in self-pity. No one messed with his best friend and got away with it.

Chief Yagami spluttered out something which Beyond couldn’t understand before he lunged at him. Beyond just step out the way, which sent Chief Yagami crashing to the floor. Beyond knelt down beside Chief Yagami putting his hand to the back of his head and pushed it against the floor, “Listen here you might not understand but Kira is one of the most important people in quite a few dangerous people’s lives and if they heard that you’ve been trying to degrade Kira as a person because you don’t accept his ways then you should fear for your life. I’ve killed three people, L’s trained in capoeira, and Watari is trained in more martial arts than you can think of, and he knows his way around a gun. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg, if you want to keep your life then I would listen to this, keep your mouth shut and your head down”.

“Beyond that’s enough,” L said standing from the chair he was sat on and walked over to his brother pulling him away from Chief Yagami, “Don’t worry I’m not defending Chief Yagami, if anything I want that man to suffer just as much as you do but we have a case to solve and we can’t let our personal feelings get in the way of it. But Chief Yagami, I would heed my brother’s warning. Now, what you and Kira were discussing, is it case relate”.

“It depends if you consider it case related L” Light said, he wouldn’t lie that he didn’t take great pleasure in watching his best friend give his father what he deserved but L was right, they needed to find Merikh first before dealing with the baggage Light had because of his father, “B you don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to”.

Beyond sighed, his eyes could be helpful for finding Merikh, but still, he spent his entire life keeping this a secret from L. Does he really want his brother to know? Does he really want to open that can of worms that had led to A’s death? “Only if everyone promises not to overthink it and won’t let it affect them”.

L frowned; his eyes darted over to his husband, looking for an explanation. Light sighed, “B’s secret, only two people have ever known - A and I. It became too much for A to deal with and that’s why A killed himself”.

Despite the sudden plethora of questions on everyone’s minds, they nodded their heads, and Beyond sighed. Well, wasn’t he having the best day ever! 

* * *

The news of the potential arrest of the second Merikh hit the media later that day. It was hard to hide it from the public; the arrest had happened in broad daylight, with plenty of people watching. And whilst all but one person’s face was covered, it wasn’t hard to work out what was happening. Especially for one watcher – Merikh himself. He knew that he needed a face and a name to kill, and by covering their faces it prevented the second Merikh from using their Shinigami Eyes and getting their names.

“So, they have arrested the second Merikh… I’m not sure what I think of that. It keeps that pest away but if they reveal the secret of the death note to L, then it could really mess with my overall goal” Merikh muttered to himself as his horrid Shinigami chuckled in the background.

“Maybe not,” Merikh’s lover said, moving their computer screen so Merikh could see. It was showing a picture of the arrest, “That man, he seems to coordinate the police it could be he’s working with L directly. If we get him, then we can force him to tell us where L is hiding or even his name”.

Merikh smirked, maybe the second Merikh’s arrest wasn’t as bad as he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter (all going well) Christmas Eve!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!! or well Christmas Eve! (and happy holidays for everyone who celebrates something different). 
> 
> Here's the next chapter and I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Anywho, I hope everyone has an amazing day, stay safe and I'll see you in the next chapter!

_“Throughout my entire life, I’ve always been different. My eye colour, my intelligence, and my childhood, but what’s I’ve kept a secret is that I’ve always been able to see people’s names and lifespans. It’s how I chose my victims; I saw they were at the end of their lifespans. I knew my attack would be successful and my victim would die. I didn’t make any deal with a Shinigami to get these eyes and I don’t know why I was born with them because both Kira and I know that L doesn’t have them” Beyond explained trying to ignore the blank looks he was getting from the rest of the task force._

_“You expect us to believe that,” Aizawa said._

_“I honestly don’t care if you don’t believe me, Kira does, and that all that matters to me. Amane suggested that the reason she thought I was Merikh is that she couldn’t see my lifespan and that someone who owns this death note, you can’t see their lifespan. The thing is, I’ve never been able to see my lifespan, I can see Kira’s, my brothers, and everyone in this room but I can’t see my own. And that’s the same with Amane when she first approached me, I can’t see her lifespan” Beyond added._

_“So that could mean if we could find the first Merikh by using B’s eyes because he couldn’t have a lifespan” Matsuda cheered._

_“That’s right Matsuda but we’re only using B’s eyes to confirm Merikh’s identity,” Light said, “There are too many people living in the Kanto Regin for B to just sit at a computer and look at pictures all day until we find them. We need to narrow down the list and then I will let my best friend look at the pictures and only then”._

After Beyond’s secret had been revealed, and his best friend went to hide in his room. Light decided that he should probably avoid pissing off the rest of the task force, so he too took a laptop and went to work in his own room. It was definitely more peaceful, and he didn’t have to worry about his father nit-picking at everything he did. Honestly, sometimes Light felt like blurting out his true identity to his father just so the rest of the police task force members who seem to hold Chief Yagami in such high regard, what they would think about him because of how he is treating his own son.

So, the next best thing was to hide away and force them to endure L’s unique personality along with the extremely long hours L worked and the fact the L probably wouldn’t let them sleep until five am if they were lucky. Light suffered that through part of his childhood now they could experience that during the Merikh case.

Light had little he could really do, Merikh was still killing criminals on the hour with a larger quantity of criminals dying in the evening, sometimes after five other days after eight or even later. So, however, Merikh was he worked odd hours unless and Light was only speculating here, there might be two Merikh or well two people being the first Merikh. It would explain the odd hours. So, instead Light looked at the news to see what new criminals were being broadcasted and how long it took until the criminal’s names appeared on the news for when they died which was when noticed Light noticed that another business executive had died in an accident. This was odd because Light was sure that this was the third business owner to die this week and all of them had died by accidents, one was hit by a car, another slipped on his balcony at home and fell to his death whilst this third one had a loose slab fall on his head?

Now that he thought about it, he remembered Roger mentioning that business people had been dying around the time Merikh started to be recognised, but because Merikh used heart attacks and seemed to only be killing criminals, the NPA and other police agencies had dismissed them. Unless, Merikh had an ulterior motive all this time and in fact, he’s been going after high-up businesspeople and used criminals to hide this or if Light’s theory was correct and there were two people behind the first Merikh, then one half was killing criminals whilst the other went after businessmen. If that was true, then Merikh could be twice as hard to find.

Light pushed his laptop to the side and flopped back on his bed, barely paying attention to when the bedroom door opened. He knew he it was, only one person would dare come in here and that was L.

“What Beyond was saying about his eyes… was my brother being honest,” L asked. It had been on his mind ever since. He had never suspected that there was something different with his brother. Yes, Beyond acted like he was unhinged, but L wasn’t perfect either. Yes, his red eyes always creeped people out, but everyone just slowly got used to them after a while. But to think all this time Beyond had these eyes.

Light nodded, “Beyond told A before they started dating and then I found out after Mr. Johnson died. He didn’t tell you because I think he was scared with how you would react”.

“Yet he felt comfortable telling you,” L said, “I don’t mean to sound rude Light but after everything we’ve been through together, it hurts a little to know he still kept something as big as this from me”.

“I only found out because I pressured him to tell me” Light explained, “And I don’t think he didn’t want to tell you, at first I think he just wasn’t sure how he could after not saying anything for all these years and then A took his own life because of B’s eyes and B became scared that if he told anyone else that they would end up like A. L you can’t blame him for not telling you. You’re his brother and as much as he would hate to admit it Beyond loves you and it would kill him if you died because of his eyes”.

“I… I understand… I guess I didn’t consider my own personal worth and effect on Beyond’s mental state” L said sitting down beside Light and wrapping his arm around his husband pulling him close.

“And that’s fine,” Light said snuggling closer to his husband, “You’re allowed to make mistakes L, you’re human no matter how the people downstairs see you as a computer or a robot. You have needs and feelings too, just like Beyond”.

“I guess you’re right,” L said, “Thank you for being there for Beyond when I wasn’t”.

Light smiled, leaning up to kiss his husband’s cheek before saying, “You’re welcome, after all, who else am I meant to complain to when you annoy me!”.


	19. Chapter 19

The following day, Light again spent most of it in his room. Typing away at his computer as he investigated the sudden deaths of those Japanese businessmen, they all seemed to be the CEO or higher-ups in their companies who over the past few months that Merikh had been killing, they had suddenly died in accidents. From the little Light knew about Merikh’s kills, he always uses a heart attack from his first victim up to present day like it was his calling card, unless punishing criminals is a diversion from the fact that Merikh is also killing businessmen.

Then that would mean some company had to be benefiting the most from these deaths. Opening another tab, Light brought up the information for the recent stats for the market. As expected, there’s been a general downturn for every company except for Yotsuba. If Merikh is supporting Yotsuba, then he had to be someone working on the inside of the company, and they must be a higher-up. No newbie would do this much for their company that they might leave or get fired in the next few months.

It was easy hacking into Yotsuba’s systems as Light started searching for their potential Merikh suspect. Light doubt it was the CEO as he had no connection to the police or any computer skills that meant he could hack undetected into the NPA’s servers which left the eight executive members of Yotsuba, Higuchi Kyosuke, Mido Shingo, Namikawa Reiji, Takashashi Eiichi, Shimura Suguru, Kida Masahiko, Ooi Takeshi and Hatori Arayoshi. Entering their names into a software Matt designed only for the Merikh Case which would search the internet for any link between the police and a Merikh suspect. Which only brought back two results. One for Namikawa who had a brother working for the NPA and Higuchi whose boyfriend was a prosecutor. Although a further inspection into Namikawa’s brother showed that he died two years ago, and Light doubted that Namikawa would have any contacts at the NPA after his brother’s death.

Which only left Higuchi and his prosecutor boyfriend Teru Mikami. This worked for Light theory that Merikh might be two people, Higuchi would probably finish around five on a workday whilst for a Teru his workday would vary depending on when the court concluded for that day. But Teru filled that link to the NPA. A prosecutor would have access to cases and the names and faces of criminals. And now he thought more about it, Light had considered previously that Merikh might have been a lawyer or someone connected to the courts.

He needed to show L this. 

* * *

“L, you need to see this,” Light shouted running down the stairs and heading over to his husband who paused from typing on his keyboard to look up at him, “We’ve hit a halt in the case, so I went back over everything from the start to see whether we’ve missed something, and I found this. During the three months, Merikh has been killing 13 prominent Japanese businessmen have suddenly died in an accident, there being three already this week,”.

“And you believe this has some link to Merikh?” L asked and Light nodded his head, showing L the sudden decline in the stock market for all companies expect one.

“Look whilst other companies are experiencing a general downturn in the market apart from Yotsuba. Their sudden deaths have worked in Yotsuba’s favour. Based on this, we can conclude that Merikh is supporting Yotsuba,” Light explained, and L nodded his head.

“Could be. But if what you’re saying is true, we can assume that punishing criminals is not Merikh’s actual intent, and from Miss Misora, we already suspected that Merikh could kill in other ways. Naomi, what are your thoughts on this?” L said, looking over at the ex-FBI agent.

“From what Kira has said, it sounds like killing criminals is a diversion from keeping the police from noticing the other deaths and if there have only been thirteen businessmen dying over the last few months, it isn’t more obvious than the thousands of criminals which have died daily,” Naomi said, “We’ll need to look into Yotsuba,”.

“I have. According to Matt’s software, there only two people in Yotsuba who have connections to the NPA. A brother for Namikawa and a boyfriend for Higuchi,” Light said, pulling up the pictures of the two men, “I’ve ruled Namikawa out because his brother died two years ago. Higuchi’s boyfriend is the criminal prosecutor Teru Mikami, he works on high-profile cases and has access to other ongoing investigations before they get to court,”.

“Teru would have been the prosecutor assigned to the Merikh Case when it goes to trial. This means he would have had access to our information before the task force started working with me directly. Now how to get him to confess?” L pondered.

“Easy big brother,” Beyond said walking into the room after listening to everything that L, Naomi and Light had said in the last ten minutes, “If Amane’s right and everyone who owns this death note doesn’t have a lifespan then I can use my eyes to confirm whether both Teru and Higuchi are involved or at least one of them is using the death note. All I need to do is meet with Teru and Higuchi and we’ll find out,”.


	20. Chapter 20

It was easy to create a fake case, sending it through the NPA via Soichiro Yagami which a rush order to get it to trial because the horrific crimes their ‘criminal’ had committed. They also expressed it to keep this case on the down-low, as they were trying to keep the criminal’s name and face out of the media. Beyond or rather Ryuzaki Rue was arrested and brought into the police station to be ‘interrogated’ for at least an hour where he confessed his love for murder and that he enjoyed killing his victims. They had taken inspiration from Beyond’s actual crime, the murders in Los Angeles the previous year. Everything about the original case was used expect this time Beyond ‘killed’ those who didn’t have any families so it wouldn’t draw any unwanted suspicion when no one came to represent the victims at court but other than that everything else had been kept the same. The killer sent a coded message to the police relating to their planned murder, to the gory details of what Beyond actually did to his victims and that they were all founded in a locked room with a different number of Wara Ningyo dolls left at the crime scene.

With the fake case sorted and Beyond incarceration pending trial all they needed was a lawyer or well an undercover one and they only had one option – Naomi. They couldn’t send L for obvious reasons; Light had been accidentally caught on camera, so if he suddenly turned up in court and Merikh had seen that footage, he might get suspicious. The older members of the task force were an obvious no because they had appeared in court many other times to testify so Teru may have seen them before or they could get recognised by others which left Matsuda (who was new to the NPA and hadn’t been to court yet) or Naomi. Matsuda admitted that he really knew little about the Lawyer side of the court and didn’t feel comfortable enough to do it without messing up. L and Light couldn’t help but agree, which left Naomi. Who didn’t really have much of the choice but to agree to do it, it was doubtful that Merikh would recognise her being Raye Penber’s fiancé and Naomi knew what she was looking for in the belongings of Teru.

They hoped that during the early hours before the trial, Naomi could sneak off to find this death note in Teru’s belongings instead of letting Beyond come face to face with him. Pretend Merikh killed the suspect before trial and get both Naomi and Beyond out of there before anything happens. However, that just wasn’t the case. When Naomi turned up at court and identified herself as Ryuzaki Rue’s lawyer, they shoved her into a small conference room after being told that they will bring Ryuzaki up so she could talk with him before the trial began. This brought the problem that if Naomi were kept away, then she couldn’t search for the death note. They were going to need someone else.

* * *

“Change of plans, Naomi’s trapped with Beyond until the trial began, we’re going to need to get someone else inside the court to find the death note during the trial,” Light said. He had just received a text message from Naomi telling him about the sudden complications and how they needed a second person down there. Light already knew who they needed to send, there was only one person they could – Matsuda, “We’re going to need to send someone else?”.

“Could we really risk Ryuzaki?” Matsuda said, Ryuzaki is Beyond’s twin brother, it would make sense for his brother to turn up during the trial demanding to see Beyond but Ryuzaki was also the world’s famous detective and a much-needed asset to the Merikh case.

“I wasn’t suggesting Ryuzaki, I was thinking about you Matsuda” Light said, and he felt the eyes of everyone on the task force turn to look at him. Matsuda was their only option.

“M-me!” Matsuda squeaked, pointing to himself, and Light nodded.

“I know it’s a lot to ask but we need someone else to look for this death note whilst Teru is in court, but you can’t just randomly turn up there expecting that you will be let in which means you’re going undercover as Ryuzaki Rue’s boyfriend,” Light explained.

“Why boyfriend and not a brother or friend?” Aizawa asked.

“There aren’t no similarities between Matsuda and B, and I know some siblings don’t look the same, but for this case, we don’t have the time to waste to create Matsuda another fake identity showing that he is Rue’s brother. A boyfriend would be easier… Matsuda, I know this may be a little uncomfortable for you, but we need to stop Merikh and this could bring us the lead we need to bring Merikh’s reign of terror to end,” Light said. Matsuda's shoulders slumped forward, but he nodded.

“What do I need to do?” He asked.

“Watari can you bring a comm down so we can keep in touch with Matsuda at all times, it will need to be discreet so neither Merikh nor someone else will pick up on it and blow Matsuda’s cover,” L said turning to his computer whilst Light grabbed Matsuda’s arms and pulled him upstairs.

“Where… where are we going?” Matsuda asked, a little scared.

“You’re acting as my best friend’s boyfriend, so to pull this off we’re going to need to make you look the part. That suit screams detective, however, if we want to make this look believable then you need to wear something that would get a response from BB luckily, I know just the thing,” Light said pulling the slightly older detective into Matsuda’s own room to raid his wardrobe.

* * *

Matsuda left like a dress-up doll. After half an hour since Kira forcefully dragged him upstairs, he finally escaped his own bedroom and returned to the rest of the task force. Matsuda was stripped out of his suit and tie and was now in a tight blue button-up shirt and fitted black jeans which hugged the curvature of his ass more than he really liked but according to Kira, this outfit would get a reaction out of B that would convince anyone looking that them, that they are dating. Whether Matsuda was happy with that, well, the jury was still out on that.

“What’s with that outfit?” Chief Yagami asked as the lift door opened as he stepped inside.

“Matsuda’s going undercover,” Aizawa replied, “We’ll fill you in later Chief, you alright? You looked put off,”.

“I’m fine, Aizawa, just a fight with the wife. She wishes I’d stayed at home considering it’s the 10th anniversary of Light’s disappearance but we’re at the pivotal point in the case that I can’t just take a day off, we’re so close to catching Merikh but of course I can’t disclose that to her,” Chief Yagami explained missing the look Kira gave L when he wasn’t looking.

“Is there anything I need to know?” Matsuda asked, looking over at Kira.

“Make a scene when you arrive, demand to see B during the trial find out where the prosecutors keep their belongings and see if you can find the death note, if he doesn’t have it with him them that’s fine, we’ll leave the rest to Naomi and B,” Kira said and Matsuda nodded, it shouldn’t be that hard. He turned to leave only to stop when Kira spoke again, “Oh and Matsuda if B shoves his tongue down your throat, I’d make a strategic exit as that’s normally his sign that he wants to have sex,”.

“Why do you know that?” L asked, looking at Kira, and Kira smirked.

“I have unfortunately been subjected to all the gossip from B about his sex life,”.

‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?!’ Matsuda thought as he made a quick exit, stepping into the lift and pressed the button for the car park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter for 2020! Thank you, everyone, who has taken the time to read my story so far! There are only twelve chapters left until this story is finished and I can't wait to show you how this story is going to end! 
> 
> Anywho, enough of my rambling! I hope you enjoy this chapter, have an amazing new year and I'll see you in 2021!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about the court process, so if I put something wrong then I'm sorry.

Matsuda took in a much-needed deep breath as his right hand rested on the handle to the courthouse door. He wasn't sure how he could go barging in and demand to see B before the trial starts without being chucked out straight away for being a disturbance. He wants to be a real help to the task force; he knows that he's not that bright unlike the others and he gets confused more often than not, but he didn't become a detective to sit around and watch others do his job. Matsuda wants to help; he wants to make a difference, and if that means dressing up in tight skinny jeans and a fitted blue button-up shirt, then he'll do it. He took in another deep breath as he closed his eyes and mentally counting down from ten. Once he reached one, Matsuda opened his eyes, threw the courthouse door open and stormed inside. His eyes are setting on the young receptionist.

'Good' Matsuda thought to himself. If the receptionist is young, it's highly likely that they're new and easily manipulated. Whilst an older person would throw him out without a second thought.  
Matsuda narrowed his eyes as he stomped over to the reception desk. Slamming his hands down on the counter and said, "I demand to see my boyfriend – Ryuzaki Rue, I hear you're holding him unlawfully here".

"Um… I-I'm sorry sir, but w-we can't permit visitors to see any defendant until after the trial has f-finished. And a v-verdict or g-guilty or not g-guilty has been decided" the receptionist stuttered visibly shrinking back into himself when Matsuda's glare intensified. Matsuda leant over the desk, grabbing hold of the receptionist's tie, yanking him forward until his face is only a few centimetres from Matsuda's own.

"Listen here; you have no idea how much power I have over you. One word from me to your boss, and you'll be out of a job for the rest of your miserable existence. Do you have any idea who I am? I work with famous people like the model Misa Amane, you know who she is or are you that incompetent. Now I will say this once more. I demand to see my boyfriend Ryuzaki Rue," Matsuda said in a low voice. Only letting go of the receptionist's tie when he'd finished speaking, taking a step back but his eyes never left the others.

"I-I'll g-go see w-what I can do" the receptionist stuttered, darting out from the behind the desk and down the corridor.

"Wow, Matsuda, I'm impressed. If being a detective doesn't work out in the long run, then you'll make an amazing actor" Kira's voice wafted into his ear. Matsuda's felt his cheeks slowly heat up. He'd completely forgot that they'd given him a comm before leaving so the task force could listen in on what's happening to him. Still, Matsuda couldn't respond without making himself look suspicious to Merikh or anyone else who might see him talking to himself. So, Matsuda waited for the receptionist to return, leaning with his back against the desk, his eyes staring down the corridor, scanning everyone who walked past him. Soon, the receptionist reappeared with Naomi following behind him.

"Ah, you must be Matsui, Rue has said so much about you," Naomi said, holding her hand out for Matsuda to shake, "I'm Shoko Maki, Rue's lawyer,".

"Nice to meet you. Miss Maki, can you explain why my boyfriend has been dragged here against his will?" Matsuda said, shaking Naomi's hand before letting it go and followed behind her as they walked down the corridor, climbing up a flight of stairs before stopping outside a room.

"Of course, Rue is the prime suspect of a murder investigation where he's believed to have gruesomely killed three victims. Rue's inside being watched over by one guard. Rue has been told that you are here, but his trial starts in approximately ten minutes, so you're going to need to make this quick. The first part of the trial will last for around two hours; if you need to slip out briefly, there will be a guard stationed by the door. If you need to leave, please do so quietly as not to disturb the court," Naomi explained. Right, he couldn't drop his act if he wanted others to believe that he and B were dating. Which also means he should probably attend at least the beginning of the trial before slipping out to find this death note.

"Okay, I put my faith in you. You can sort out this mess and save my Ryuzaki!" Matsuda said, pushing the door open and stepped inside. The room only had one small table inside with B sat in one seat, his hands handcuffed with the guard standing behind him. B looked up from messing around with the handcuffs, his eyes slowly trailing up and down Matsuda's body like it's a piece of meat. Matsuda swore he heard B curse at Kira, but he couldn't be sure. Instead, he pushed any thoughts of his task aside and started playing the role of Ryuzaki Rue's worried boyfriend.

"Ryuzaki! I was so worried about you" Matsuda shouted, running over to B, throwing his arms around B's neck.

"Taro! I'm sorry for worrying you! This is a complete misunderstanding you'd know I'd kill no one," B said playing along with his best friend's idea.

"I know baby," Matsuda said, pulling away from B to grab the chair on the other side of the table, dragging it around so he could sit next to him.

"Good, you're the only person I need to know that I'm innocent," B said. He leaned forward, taking Matsuda by complete surprise as B pressed his lips to Matsuda's.

Matsuda knew he should pull away from this. That it's wrong. This man is a serial killer, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it. The way B's rough lips felt against his own. The feeling of B's wet tongue as he traced it over Matsuda's bottom lip demanding entrance, entrance to which Matsuda gave him. The warning from Kira flown straight out of Matsuda's head as B's tongue slid into his mouth. Their tongues dancing together and then a knock at the door, snapping Matsuda out of his daze, pulling away from B, his cheeks flushed red. Naomi opens the door. Standing outside was another guard who said, "Miss Maki, the trial will begin in two minutes. We need to bring the defendant down".

"Of course, we were just finishing up here," Naomi said, as if Matsuda hadn't just spent the last few minutes making out with… nope, he wasn't going to think about it. The guard standing behind B who looked just as embarrassed as Matsuda felt. Before finally moved, grabbing B's arm pulling him from his seat and walked him out of the room with the door shutting behind them.

"Are you alright?" Naomi asked as she collected her papers for the trail and carefully placing them back into her briefcase.

"I… I'm fine" Matsuda said, although he wasn't sure himself. Kissing B felt… right, but that couldn't be right. Not only was B a known serial killer, but L's twin brother, that was asking for something to go wrong. And even if he fell for B, once the Merikh case was over, he'd leave with L and Kira and Matsuda would never see him again. Falling in love with him would end up in heartbreak later down the line.

"Come on, let's get this trial over and done with," Naomi said, opening the door and slipping through with Matsuda on her tail. What just happened doesn't matter anymore. Matsuda needed to be on his A-game if he was going to find the death note and Merikh. 

* * *

Matsuda sat slumped in his seat, bored utterly out of his mind. First, the prosecutor presented the case's details to the judge and jury, highlighting the key points. Matsuda originally planned to keep a close eye on the prosecutor, Mikami Teru, look for anything suspicious in the way Teru may act. Still, the prosecutor kept a calm expression on his face. If Teru was having any reaction to the gruesome details to B's crime, then he's keeping it well hidden. However, the jury, on the other hand, looked like they were about to throw up. Around an hour and a half into the trial, Matsuda finally made his move. Quietly rising from his seat at the back of the courtroom. He walked over to the guard to tell him how he wanted to use the toilet and darted down the corridor.

According to Kira's research, the prosecutor's belongings were kept in a small meeting room to the back of the courthouse. The only trial scheduled for today being B's meant to the room would be deserted for the next half an hour. Giving Matsuda plenty of time to snoop through Teru's belongings looking for the death note, if he'd brought it with  him that is.

The corridor outside the small meeting room was empty when Matsuda reached it. Pushing open the door Matsuda quickly darts inside but leaves it partly open so he can still listen out for any footsteps. The last thing he needs is for potentially Merikh catching him with Matsuda's hands in Merikh's belongings. He was certainly not be making it out alive. Teru's bag was tucked neatly into the corner of the room beside the long brown sofa that by just looking at it had seen more bad days than good with small holes littering the cushions.

"I've found Teru's bag" Matsuda whispered, feeling a little self-conscious of being heard by someone walking by.

"Okay, Matsuda, look for the death note. We've got surveillance on the courtroom, it's still in session. We'll monitor it and tell you when it's finished," Kira said. Matsuda nodded, even though he knew Kira wouldn't see it as he pulled the bag out and opened it up. There wasn't much inside it. A drinks bottle, a packed lunch and Teru's phone. No little black book. Matsuda couldn't help but feel disappointed, it's been a long shot. If Teru is Merikh, he wouldn't be stupid enough to bring the evidence to a court. Still, as Matsuda went to close Teru's bag, he noticed how the bottom of it lifted slightly as if someone had shoved something underneath it. Reaching into the bag, Matsuda lifted the bottom up and there to his surprise was the small black book he'd been desperately searching for. Yet, this one was different from the death note they'd taken from Amane. Whilst they looked identical, Amane's notebook had arvc-5 written on the cover. Teru's had the words' Death Note' written on the cover instead.

"I've found it," Matsuda said in disbelief as he pulled the death note out of Teru's bag, his hands shaking.

"Great, Matsuda it'll be too risky taking the notebook so, for now, we need a picture of it," Kira said. Matsuda pulled out his phone from his pocket, opening the death note to the first page, and froze. The first few pages were covered in handwritten rules.

_ How to use it: 1 _

\-  _ The human whose name is written in this note shall die _

\-  _ This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

\-  _ If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. _

\-  _ If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. _

\-  _ After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. _

Matsuda flicked through the next few pages briefly scanning some other rules seeing how they went more into detail about the accepted cause of death.

\-  _ The conditions of death will not be realised unless they are physically possible for that human or could be reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human. _

\-  _ Suicide is a universally valid cause of death as all humans are thought to possess the potential to commit suicide. It is, therefore, something that may be reasonably assumed of an individual. _

Matsuda knew Naomi had suggested that Merikh could kill in other ways, but reading these sick rules made it even more real. How many more victims had there been if Merikh had been using suicide and accidents. They'd only just found about the businessmen Merikh had been killing alongside criminals. Matsuda didn't want to think of what the death toll may be. How many innocent people had died for Merikh's benefit? He took pictures of each page full of rules. As much as he didn't want to leave this death note behind, he knew why he couldn't take it. Suppose Merikh becomes even slightly suspicious that the task force is onto them. In that case, they could disappear never to be seen again. As much as Matsuda hated it, but if he took the death note, they'd lose their advantage and the element of surprise. Then Matsuda turned to the pages on pages of names. Some he recognised as the criminals who had died at the beginning of Merikh's reign of terror.

\-  _ Kurou Otoharada _

\-  _ Takuo Shibuimaru – Accident _

\-  _ Lind L. Tailor _

\-  _ Kiichiro Osoreda – Car Crash _

\-  _ Yonegoro Nusumi _

\-  _ Arayoshi Hatori – Accident _

\-  _ Ginzo Kaneboshi – Accident _

Matsuda had to force himself to stop reading the names of every person Merikh had killed, each name was making him feel sicker and sicker by the second. Instead, he focused on taking the pictures of each page filled with lists of names crammed together neatly.  __

"Matsuda, the trail has stopped for a break. Teru will head your way any second now, get out of there" Kira said but Matsuda couldn't, he hadn't taken pictures of all the pages yet, he'd still had three pages left. Matsuda quickly took a picture of the next two pages, only to freeze when he reached the last page.

_ Ryuzaki Rue, heart attack. Rue will die at 3:15 pm during his trial. _

"Kira, Teru's written B's alias in the death note" Matsuda warned the detective as he quickly took his last picture. Shoving the death note back into Teru's bag, closing it and sliding it back beside the sofa.

"We'll deal with that later! Matsuda! Get out of there, Teru's coming your way" Kira panicked voice said over the comm, but it's too late, the door slowly opened, and Teru entered the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Matsuda had less than ten seconds before Teru noticed him. There wasn’t anywhere to hide, and if Matsuda made a break for the door, then Teru would suspect that he’d been looking through his belonging and might bolt. But what could he do? It wasn’t like the task force had prepared him on what to say if he had to talk with Teru. But the only way he’s going to get out of here without drawing attention to himself is by tricking Teru?

“Where’s the fucking alcohol in this place?” Matsuda grumbled, opening the closest cupboard he could find and pretending to rummage through it.

“You’re not allowed to be in here.” Teru said, walking over to Matsuda, pulling him away from the cupboard before shutting it, “And you shouldn’t be drinking here, this is a place of justice.”

“Yea justice, where you judge innocent men for a crime they didn’t commit? Sure, whatever you say” Matsuda said flopping down onto the nearest sofa, he needed to act like he wasn’t planning on leaving, get on Teru’s nerves then go. Matsuda’s safe as long as Teru doesn’t have the same eyes as Beyond and the second Merikh, which is unlikely since Beyond’s alias is in the death note and not his real one. If that be the case, then the rest of them would be in serious trouble.

“I’ve seen the case against your boyfriend, there’s a copious amount of evidence to convict him, but you don’t care. Throughout the first half, you looked bored, like you had better places to be. You don’t care if we convict your boyfriend of this crime,” Teru said. It took everything in Matsuda to stop himself from flinching. He hadn’t expected Teru to be watching him during the trial. Had he known, he would’ve acted up and looked angry at everything the Prosecutor said against B.

“Oh my, dear prosecutor, like what you see?” Matsuda smirked standing up from the sofa, walking over to Teru who took an uncomfortable step back.

“For your information, I have a partner that I’m happy with” Teru snapped. This was it, what Matsuda needed. This gave him a perfect reason to escape this room, which won’t draw any more attention to him. Teru will remember this as an awkward conversation. He will be none the wiser that his identity as Merikh has been uncovered.

“Well, aren’t you a spoilsport but fine if you’re loyal to this partner, then I’ll stop harassing you, after all, once my boyfriend is free I doubt we’ll be leaving the house for the next month” Matsuda giggled pushing past Teru and walked over to the door. He didn’t want to spend a second longer near Teru. 

“And if we convict your boyfriend? What if Merikh kills him?” Teru called over his shoulder, making Matsuda freeze by the door. 

“Merikh, oh please there no such thing. It’s just the government killing criminals because they no longer want to deal with them” Matsuda scoffed walking out the room slamming the door behind him. His heart pounding in his chest as Matsuda darted down the corridor back towards the courtroom. Trying to put as much distance between himself and Teru as he could without running out the courthouse and returning to the task force.

“Matsuda, you need to find Naomi and tell her about Beyond’s alias name is in Teru’s death note. If Teru believes this notebook kills, then we’re going to play along” Kira said over the comm, Matsuda nodded his head. If only now Kira spoke up. It must mean that the task force has hacked into all the courthouse CCTV and was currently watching him.

He took a second to get his breath back and fix his appearance, so he didn’t look like he had just run through the courthouse. He didn’t need to draw any more attention to him than he’d already had. Still, before he could find Naomi, Kira spoke up again, “Oh and Matsuda, well done for distracting Teru, that was quick thinking. I’m impressed”.

* * *

Everything is set. Naomi knew about Ryuzaki Rue’s death sentence at 3:15 pm. She informed Beyond, who seemed a little too excited to play the role of someone who’s about to ‘die’. The court went into session again, only stopping for an hour around one to let everyone have lunch before starting again at two. Then everything seemed to go slowly. Matsuda kept checking his watch every few minutes, waiting until it reached three fifteen and Beyond would pretend to die. Yet every second passed felt like hours going by. Matsuda was now passing the time by counting in his head from one to sixty. It would be an understatement to consider that Matsuda is anything but bored. He looked down at his watch: it’s 3:14, only one minute remaining.

His eyes were glued on Naomi and Beyond as Naomi pulled out a small syringe from her pocket, the same one which Watari had dropped off during the lunch. Apparently, once injected into Beyond, it will mimic the effects of having a heart attack without killing the person. Anyone checking Beyond for a pulse will think he’s dead and they could safely get Beyond out of there without Merikh realising that the death note hadn’t worked until he realised that Ryuzaki Rue wasn’t Beyond’s actual name.

Matsuda watched as Naomi stabbed the needle into Beyond’s leg, injecting its contents into his bloodstream. He glanced at his watch again, 3:14 56, 57, 58, 59. His digital watched changed to 3:15.

“Gah” Beyond gritted his teeth, his chest felt like someone was pressing down on it, squeezing his heart tightly like a lump of play-doh.

“Ryuzaki!” Matsuda screamed, jumping to his feet as he darted out of the public gallery. Only for the nearest guard to grab hold of him. Holding him back whilst Naomi checked over Beyond who had now fallen from his chair laying on the floor still. From the little Matsuda could see, he looked dead, “Get off me! Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!”. 

As the guard dragged Matsuda from the courtroom, he watched Teru stand with a small smirk on his face as he looked down at Beyond, but that wasn’t the only thing which caught Matsuda’s attention. It was the large black creature standing behind him. It looked nothing like Amane’s with its grey skin, spiky black hair, and yellow eyes. Still, there wasn’t any doubt in Matsuda’s mind; this creature is Merikh’s Shinigami. A shiver went down Matsuda’s spine as the Shinigami looked over at him and grinned like it knew Matsuda could see him.

* * *

Light knew this was a bad idea. After going with Watari to drop the toxin off, which will replicate a heart attack to Naomi and Matsuda, Light asked Watari to drop him off in town as he wanted to get something. Well, he wanted to go somewhere. L knew he's here; it wasn't like he could keep anything from his husband, L would only track him down when he didn't return with Watari, so there wasn't any point hiding it from him.

Even after all these years, nothing had changed. His childhood home looked exactly like it had the day he left. Maybe there is a reason for that like his family wanted him to recognise if he ever came home. Not like Light could really forget with his photographic memory. However, Light couldn't help feeling a little touched that maybe his mother still cared; she eventually wanted him to come home. He's here, standing at the gate ready to push it open and knock on the front door but he couldn't summon up the courage to do it. It's been ten years since he left, his life changed so much, he wasn't that seven-year-old anymore. He's married to the world's famous detective; he is Kira, the second-best detective in the world. Mello and Near are his babies. Did he still have the right to turn up on their doorstep out of the blue after all these years? Only to avoid the subject of why he ran away in the first place and where he's been all this time. It's not like he can disclose the location of Wammy's. Maybe it's best to leave it, Roger and Wammy had often said that he could reach out to his family if he wanted to and he had always refused. For the last years, Light had the means to travel to Japan and reunite with his family, yet he still decided against it. Did he really have the right to crawl back after ten years? He couldn't because when Merikh is caught, Light will leave Japan with L and his mother will lose him all over again.

Light stepped away from the gate, turning his back on his childhood home and started walking away. He's no longer part of the Yagami family. He gave up that right when he ran away and took on a new name. He's happy with his life now; he loves his husband; he loves his best friend and brother-in-law, and he loves Matt, Mello and Near like they are his biological kids/ son-in-law. He shouldn't crave for a life he gave up when he has all this waiting for him back at the task force and Wammy's, it's about time he stopped holding onto the past and started living for his future.

"Wait!" a voice said, and Light felt his heart soar. Even after all these years, he'd never forget that voice; he'd always remember his mother's voice. Light slowly turned around to see his mother come barreling out the front door, swinging the gate open hard that it smashed against the wall. His mother stopped in front of him, her hands cupping his cheeks as her eyes scanned his face as if to confirm something she already knew, "It's you, oh my god it's really you. My baby has come home".

Light felt like that seven-year-old again as his mother wrapped her loving arms around him, "I'm home, mum". 


	23. Chapter 23

Matsuda groaned. They had only allowed him to leave the court after being stuck with Naomi in a small meeting room for the last three hours after Ryuzaki Rue’s ‘death’. The court wanted to investigate his death to see whether someone else had killed Rue or whether Merikh’s responsible. Which meant Matsuda had to pretend to play the grieving boyfriend’s role, constantly cry in this small meeting room as Naomi pretended to comfort him. So, when he’d finally allowed to leave. After Ryuzaki’s body has been sent to the coroner’s office for further analyse. Obviously, Watari’s on standby to steal the body before anyone realises B is still alive. He doesn’t really go anywhere, stepping outside, taking in the sun’s warmth. Letting it hit his face and letting out a deep sigh allowing everything that happened today washes over him.

He tried to keep his mind off that terrifying creature he saw behind Teru in the court. There’s no doubt in his mind that it’s a Shinigami, Merikh’s Shinigami, but Matsuda expected Teru would’ve come after him. Amane’s Shinigami seemed so loyal to her that it threatened to kill them if the task force harmed Misa on multiple occasions. If it weren’t for Kira’s quick thinking telling the Shinigami that if he and L died. Their files containing the information on Misa’s crimes would be sent to an anonymous source who you see it through that Amane was executed. Matsuda couldn’t figure out how they will deal with Amane once Merikh’s captured, if Misa meant that much to this Shinigami then the members of the task force risked dying themselves if they tried to execute her for her crimes as the second Merikh. If this Shinigami is so loyal to Misa, shouldn’t Merikh’s Shinigami be utterly devoted to him? It should have told Teru that someone could see it, Teru should’ve acted by now, but he hadn’t. From the little Naomi had found out, Teru had been allowed to leave after being held for only an hour. 

“Hyuk, I never expected someone to find the death note,” an unfamiliar creepy voice said from behind Matsuda. He felt the hairs on the back of his arms stand up as he slowly turned around to find Merikh’s Shinigami standing right behind him. Panic washed over Matsuda as he desperately searched the grounds, looking for Teru or even Higuchi, but found no one. He’s by himself with the Shinigami.

“W-what do you want from me?” Matsuda stuttered out; the police academy tried to prepare him with taking with suspects, but he doesn’t remember receiving the Shinigami 101 class. This is mad. Here he is entirely out of his depth, Kira or L were better suited to this. Still, Matsuda had long destroyed his earpiece. After being shoved into the meeting room, so no one saw it and realised that Matsuda is in on Rue’s fake death so, he couldn’t call out for help.

“I don’t want anything. I’m just curious how you stumbled across the death note since Teru believes he hidden it well inside his bag.” the Shinigami said. Still, Matsuda stayed quiet; he may act stupid sometimes. Still, he’s not that stupid to reveal any classified information to their enemy, “Oh don’t worry, I won’t tell Teru. I may be a Shinigami, but even I can keep secrets, I’ve told Teru this, but I’m not on his side or the police. I’m simply a spectator.”

“And that should reassure me how?” Matsuda felt like he’s finally lost it, so many people in his family told him it’s a bad idea to become a police officer that it’s something he couldn’t handle, but he ignored them and signed up. Maybe that was the first sign he’s going mad. After graduating from the police academy, everything went downhill from there. Being assigned to the Merikh Case, meeting and stupidly falling for a serial killer well may not fall for. Still, Matsuda knows he’s attracted to B, and now, he’s talking to a god of death. This isn’t what he signed up for when he decided he wanted to become a detective, yet this is what he ended up with.

“It doesn’t, but where’s the fun it that.” the Shinigami said grinning, “You got any apples, I haven’t had one since this morning.”

“An apple?” yep, Matsuda finally lost it.

“Yea, there, what do you say… juicy. Apple’s from the human world are worth the trip” the Shinigami said. The grin widening shouldn’t be possible considering the Shinigami’s lips seemed to reach from one side of its face to the other.

“You came all this way for an apple” Matsuda muttered, maybe he should check himself into the nearest psych ward because this can’t be happening, it must be the stress. He’s been working long hours ever since the Merikh case began. His mind is playing tricks on him. He’s not standing here having a conversation with a freaking Shinigami about apples. This is not happening; this is stress; this must be stress.

“I came here because I was bored. You know, in the Shinigami realm we don’t have much to do. We’re either gambling or taking naps, and we find no amusement to kill those in the human world. So, I figured I’d have more fun if I came down here myself.” the Shinigami said, “and what fun I’ve had. Those who’ve picked up my death note are quite entertaining; they’ve used the notebook in ways I’ve never even thought were possible.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Matsuda shouted this makes little sense. The Shinigami is practically confirming Kira and L’s suspicion that at least Teru is Merikh but why would he do that? Helping the task force find Merikh mean the Shinigami would lose his source of entertainment.

“Because I’m interested to see what happens next. I’m interested to see what Merikh will do when they’re backed into a corner.” the Shinigami said. Spreading his previous concealed wings as he took off from the ground, his red and yellow eyes staring down at Matsuda. “Don’t worry Matsuda, like I said I’ve just a spectator; they’ll never find out about this. Teru believes he’s killed Beyond Birthday or Ryuzaki Rue. He does not know that you and Rue’s lawyer are undercover. I’m excited to see what happens next.”

Matsuda watched as the Shinigami flew off, his mind racing with a million questions. How did the Shinigami know his actual name? Can he really trust it to keep his identity a secret? Will it really keep their conversation a secret? And most importantly, who the fuck called their child Beyond Birthday!

* * *

Light sat quietly at the kitchen table, watching his mother make tea in the kitchen. It felt awkward, the silence which follows. Whilst Light could only assume his mother is pleased to see him again. She had said nothing to him since taking his arm and pulling him inside before guesting from him to sit at the table whilst he made the tea. The outside of the house hadn’t changed; however, the furniture differed as the years went by but at the same time, it felt like it’d been frozen in the year Light ran. There are barely new photos of his family, the only new ones are of just Sayu, and that’s it, no new pictures of them as a family or of his mother with his father. Speaking of Sayu, she wasn’t home, probably still at school being only four in the afternoon; he wasn’t sure how to act around her if she turned up anytime soon. Did she remember him? Would she recognise him? Whilst Light didn’t feel like he didn’t look that different from when he’s a kid in those photographs. He couldn’t be sure his family or well, his mother even talked about him or whether Sayu hates him for leaving her alone with their father.

“I won’t ask why you left, I think we both know who caused you to run away,” his mother said handing him his cup whilst she sat down opposite him, “I need to know that wherever you ended up, you were cared for.”

“I was, I ended up in an orphanage in England. They looked after me” Light said, shrugging his shoulders. How can he explain to a woman he hadn’t seen in ten years, his life at Wammy’s house without giving away what Wammy’s is about? No matter if he wants to trust her, he couldn’t tell her about L. Even if he did, he would have to give her an alias and giving her the name Ryuzaki would just confuse people in the long run. That is if Beyond started using that name again. Light really didn’t need the hassle of his mother mistaking Beyond as his husband, that is, if L ever met his mother.

“That’s good. What have you been doing? Anything exciting” his mother asked.

“Normal kid stuff, the orphanage gave me an education, I’ve been working as a freelance detective for the past few years, it’s why I’m in Japan. I’m sorry, I didn’t reach out all these years. At first, I felt hurt, I needed time, but then the years flew by and… I didn’t know how to return when you hadn’t heard anything from me for years. I’m sorry for everything I put you through” Light whispered, looking down at the table, his eyes drawn to his engagement and wedding ring. He didn’t see the smile on his mother’s face, only her hands as they reached over, wrapping around his own.

“Don’t apologise Light, I should’ve done something; I should’ve protected you. I-I was drawn into the idea of having a genius son and how I wanted you to succeed that I looked over countless times that you were still a child. You shouldn’t lose out on your childhood because you understood complex topics at such a young age. I should’ve realised how much your father was pushing you and stopped him. I’m your mother, I should have seen it. If anyone needs to apologise, it’s me. I’m sorry Light, I really am” Sachiko said, squeezing her son’s hands, her fingers tracing over the two rings on Light’s ring finger, “Although it looks like some good came from it. How long have you been married?”.

“Four months, not long but my husband’s a busy man so, it took us a year from getting engaged to getting married. My father-in-law spent most the time planning” Light said, there no point hiding he’s gay. He was eighteen years old, he’s legally allowed to get married to the person of his choice.

“Are you happy?” his mother asked, and Light nodded, L made him happy even if he drove him up the wall sometimes and not in a good way.

“I am,” Light said a small smile appeared on his face before he felt his phone buzz, Light pulled his hands away from his mother’s reaching into his trouser pocket and pulled out his phone. He has a text message from L.

**_ Panda:  _ ** _ (4: 25 pm) _

_ Watari got B _

**_ Kira Lawliet:  _ ** _ (4: 26 pm) _

_ Okay, I’ll head back now _ .

“I need to go,” Light said, finishing his drink before standing up, pushing his chair back underneath the table.

“Of course, you must be busy. Light I know returning may be hard, but please keep in touch even if it’s a phone call once a month. I’m sure Sayu would love to see you again. She’s missed you more than you can imagine” his mother said, and Light nodded grabbing his coat pulling a small notepad out that he always carried on him turning to a clean page. Light jotted his phone number down, ripping the page out, and handed it to his mother.

“I’ll try,” Light said, heading to the front door, “I’ll see you soon, I’ll try to visit before I leave if I get the chance.”

“Thank you, Light, for giving me another chance. I won’t tell your father you were here until you want to meet him.” Sachiko said, standing up on her tiptoes. She pressed a quick kiss to her son’s cheek, “I love you. Light remember that.”

“I love you too, mum” Light said, walking out the door and through the gate. He turned back slightly to give his mum a wave before taking off down the street. L’s newly built headquarters were much further from his childhood then the hotel had been. Once he reached the main road, Light planned to ring Watari for a lift as it would take twice as long to get public transport back. Except Light didn’t make the end of the street before a hand shot out from behind him, a hand wrapped around his mouth whilst another wrapped around his waist. Light tried to use his elbows, hitting the man behind him, trying to free himself, but his attacker much stronger.

Light felt his vision slowly blur. He struggled to get a hand into his pocket. Barely pressing speed dial that would instantly call L’s phone before he gave in to the darkness and his phone clattered to the ground.

* * *

L started down at his phone as it started ringing, he quickly glanced at the caller ID seeing its Light, L picked his phone up.

“Do you need picking you up?” L asked when he answered the phone only to receive nothing from his husband, which was odd. If Light called, he always had something to say.

“Shit, that bastard called someone,” an unfamiliar voice said before the line suddenly went dead. L felt his heart freeze as he tried to call his husband back.

“I’m sorry the person you’re trying to call in unavailable, please try again,” the service message said when the call didn’t go through. L called again. 

“Light pick up, baby pick up!” L said mostly to himself, not caring whether other task force members heard him as panic slowly rose in his chest. He didn’t always feel emotions, only for Light, Beyond, Wammy, Near and Mello. Especially for Light. Yet each time Light’s phone went to the unavailable service message, L’s heart continued to sink in his chest as his stomach twisted, and he felt sick.

“WAMMY!”.


	24. Chapter 24

He’s scared, terrified in fact. L’s never felt so scared in his life as he did in this very moment, staring down at the crushed phone, which once belonged to his husband. L’s relieved that there isn’t any blood, so it’s more likely Light has been kidnapped then murdered, but by who L wasn’t sure. Actually, that’s a lie; he has a list of potential suspects. Still, they either weren’t in Japan, in prison or dead, which left his only suspect Merikh. Somehow Merikh had figured out Light’s involvement with the case and has taken him. To gain information on the case, to force Light to reveal L’s actual name or something much worse. The only way Merikh could’ve tracked down Light is because he saw the footage of him at the second Merikh’s arrest. Merikh must have stumbled across Light when he went to his childhood home and took him when he left.

L knew it been a terrible idea to let Light leave headquarters before the Merikh case had been officially closed. Still, once Light had an idea in his head, there’s no stopping him, and it wouldn’t matter how much L would argue, Light’s mind was set. He wanted to see his childhood home, and that’s what’s he’s doing. L could only wish he tried to change his mind, come up with a compromise where Light could go only once they had Merikh in custody. They were so close, and now, Light’s missing and deep-down L knows without a doubt Merikh is behind it.

What made it worse is Chief Yagami came with him. During his first wave of panic, L didn’t consider the consequences of shouting Kira’s actual name in his father’s presence. Now, Chief Yagami refused to leave his side, badgering him with questions trying to draw out an answer to explain why L had said the name Light. He didn’t mean to let the name slip, but for now, L couldn’t care. His priorities landed with finding Light. L picked the destroyed phone up and carefully dumped it into a bag he’d brought with him before handing it to Watari. Destroyed or not, it’s still risky to leave a phone connected to his personal network lying around especially if Merikh returned to retrieve it.

He then stood to his feet, uncurling from his usual slouched position, hearing the bones in his back click before walking over to the Yagami residence and knocked on the door. Again, he ignored Chief Yagami, hopping from one foot to the other as he waited for the front door to open. When it did, L froze. This woman was just like Light, from the shape of her face to her nose, lips, and eyes. L’s heart ached for his husband.

“Soichiro, um… what’s wrong?” Light’s mother asked, looking up and down at L’s appearance, unsure what she should make of him.

“Mrs Yagami, I’m sorry to disturb you, but recently you had a visitor when he left did you notice anything odd. Someone else following your visitor or was the street empty,”

“How did you…” Mrs Yagami said, looking at her husband with a suspicious look on her face. Interesting, it looks like Mrs Yagami doesn’t trust her husband with the news that their child has returned.

“Mrs Yagami, Light has gone missing, and I need your help to find him,” L said. On any other circumstance, he would keep all his cards close to his chest, not telling anyone what he’s looking for until he’s found it, but this is about Light. He doesn’t want to waste another second in this neighbourhood when he could be out there searching for his husband.

“W-what,” Mrs Yagami said, her eyes weird in horror, “You better come in”.

L stepped into the Yagami Family home, slipping his bare feet out of his battered trainers, following Mrs Yagami as she stepped walked into the lounge/ kitchen.

“Mrs Yagami, I need you to tell me everything that happened from Light arriving to him leaving,” L asked, sitting down at the kitchen table whilst Mrs Yagami sat opposite him.

“I was about to go shopping when I noticed through the window a young man standing outside the gate. I recognised him instantly even after all these years; he still looks the same. I wasn’t sure what to do, whether I should wait until he knocks on the door or go out to greet him. For a while, Light didn’t do anything, just stared at the door before turning around and walking away, I couldn’t bare losing my son again without trying to talk to him. So, I ran out after him shouting wait, and he stopped, I hugged him before bringing him inside. He sat down at the table where you are sitting, and we talked for a bit, then he got a message and had to leave. I saw him out the door, and he left,” Mrs Yagami said.

“Did you notice anyone in the street, a neighbour or someone you’ve never seen before?” L pushed; Mrs Yagami went quiet for a moment, thinking before her eyes seem to light up.

“Yes, there was a man in a black suit that looked quite rich. He had black or dark-brown hair, I couldn’t tell, and his face seemed quite long, but that’s all I can remember,” she said. L nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket. He’s glad he took the incitive to download two photos of Teru and Higuchi onto his phone.

“Mrs Yagami, I’m going to show you two photos of potential suspects who might be this man you saw. Please tell me whether you recognise either man,” L said, turning his phone around to show the photo to Teru to her. Mrs Yagami studied the picture for a few seconds before shaking her head.

“No, that’s not him,” she said, L nodded, scrolling to the next photo of Higuchi. This time Mrs Yagami nodded her head.

“Yes, that’s him, he walked behind Light, I just assumed he’d taken the wrong turn or something. He didn’t look like someone who lived here,” Mrs Yagami said. Shit, Merikh has Light, “Can I ask? How do you know my son?”.

L stayed quiet for a moment, thinking through whether he should lie or be honest. He knew Light because they were married, had been for a few months now. “Light’s my husband. We grew up together after he ran away, made it all the way to Paris before my adoptive father found him and took him in”.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! SACHIKO ARE YOU TELLING ME THE BASTARD SON OF OUR RETURNED, AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING” Chief Yagami shouted. His hands clenched in a fist as he glared at L and his wife. L honestly has had enough with Mr Yagami’s appalling behaviour.

“Mr Yagami, I would watch your tongue on how you speak about Light. I can’t believe you’re considered the NPA’s best detective when you couldn’t even work out that Kira, the world second greatest detective is your son. Your wife recognised him yet, you’re too blind to,” L snapped standing from his chair, one word if this bastard says one more word against Light than he might lose it.

“That bastard Kira is Light, that ungrateful brat of a son” Chief Yagami looked all-most horrified at the idea, but L didn’t care. Mr Yagami is taking this way too far, L didn’t care if people hated him if they distracted him, but no one ever bad-mouthed his husband. L didn’t even notice he’d had moved, clenching his hand into a fist and slamming it into the chief’s face. Taking pleasure in the snapping sound as his knuckles hit Mr Yagami’s nose.

“Pray, he survives because if not. I will do everything in my power to dump you into a high-security prison with the criminals you put away, to see them rip you to pieces.”

* * *

Matsuda grabbed the zip on the black body bag and gently pulled it down to reveal the upset face of Beyond. He pushed himself up, pulling his body out of the body bag. Beyond could find anything interesting, it’s how he thinks and how he sees the world, yet even he feels wrong being zipped inside a body bag when he wasn’t dead. Maybe it comes from the innate fear of being buried alive, he wasn’t sure, but he knew for a fact, this is something he never wants to experience again.

“I’ve been trapped in here for three hours!” Beyond grumbled, they were still in the back of the van Watari used to highjack his body, but there wasn’t any sign of the old coot. 

“I’m sorry we’ve only arrived back at headquarters, and Watari believed it would be best no one was around when we got you out of the bag. In case it gets caught on camera and gets back to Merikh” Matsuda explained, staring at the floor. He didn’t feel comfortable to be left alone with Beyond, after everything that’s happened today. He only got left with the responsibility to open the bag because L’s voice came on over the intercom and Watari took off running. Since Naomi had stayed behind in the courtroom, it only left Matsuda to unzip Beyond.

“Course that old coot would probably think it was funny… what’s wrong with you? You don’t seem your cheerful self” Beyond said giving Matsuda the once over. The spark in Matsuda’s eyes had dimmed and replaced the smile he usually wore with a frown.

“Nothing, it’s just been a long day. I’m glad it’s over” Matsuda lied standing up going to open the rear van doors to get out of there, but Beyond grabbed his arm pulling him back.

“There’s something else,” Beyond said, turning Matsuda around to face him. He felt intimidated. Like Beyond is towering over him even though he’s only just taller than Matsuda himself, “Something else happened after the court which is freaking you out. What was it?”.

“Merikh’s Shinigami approached me,” Matsuda whispered even though in this enclosed van it sounded much louder. “I was leaving the court, and it came over to me, said my name and everything.”

“You’re scared that it will kill you,” Beyond asked his hand brushing a piece of hair out of Matsuda’s face and tucked it behind his ear.

“I-I don’t know, it said that he’d keep everything a secret from Merikh, that Teru wasn’t aware that the three of us were undercover, but it’s a Shinigami. How can I trust its word?” Matsuda said, leaning into Beyond’s touch as his hand rested on his cheek.

“Touta” Beyond whispered, and Matsuda looked up staring into the gleaming red eyes which looked down at him, “I’m not going to let Merikh or this Shinigami come after you”.

Matsuda felt his heart skip a beat as he leaned up, his hands clutching at Beyond’s black top with their lips barely having any distance between them when the van doors swung open. Matsuda jumped away, his eyes wide as he stared at Naomi standing in the doorway. Her once neat bun now had long pieces of hair falling out of this, and she’s panting like she’s run all the way here in high heels.

“Miss Misora, is everything alright?” Matsuda asked.

“Merikh’s kidnapped Kira,” she said. Matsuda felt his heart getting lodged in his throat as he looked over at Beyond. His red eyes were full of anger as he ran out the van pushing past Naomi and ran up the stairs from the parking lot.

“What happened?” Matsuda asked, his eyes still staring at the space Beyond once occupied.

“Not sure. A witness saw a man matching Higuchi description following Kira, and now he’s missing.”

* * *

**_ Watari:  _ ** _ (17:24 pm) _

_ Kira’s been taken, L suspects Merikh. Witness has seen a man fitting the description of the Merikh suspect. _

Near stared down at his phone in disbelief. How could someone as smart as his mum ends up getting kidnapped, how did Merikh find him, let alone discover he’s working on the case? Was there a leak, but those working with the task force had been on the case since L revealed himself to them. Had there been a leak, Merikh would’ve gotten to L and Kira months ago and had something changed recently for the detective’s circumstances. Near knew L or Kira would have noticed the person acting differently. The only person who’s new to the task force is Beyond, and whilst Near trusts Beyond as far as he can throw him, he doesn’t think Beyond’s behind this. Few people at Wammy’s like Beyond, that’s clear on how people scurry around him. Light is the only person who seems to understand Beyond maybe it’s because they grew up together. Near couldn’t be sure, but what he is positive on is Beyond would do nothing that would harm Light in any way, shape or form.

“You seen the message from Wammy?” Mello asked, pushing the bedroom door open, Matt stood behind him, and they both look worried. Near nodded his head, his eyes glancing down at his phone, which was still open to the incriminating message, “Good, get packed, we’re going to Japan.”


	25. Chapter 25

Light groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light flooding through the open window. His head ached as he tried to move, to stand up only to find his movement restricted to a small shuffle. His arms and legs are tightly bound to a chair. Whoever his kidnappers are, they weren't interested in money as his expensive watch L bought him for his birthday last year. He can feel his wallet pressing into his leg. Whoever took him, wanted him for something or else they would've killed him by now. When Light blacked out earlier, he would've never woken up again. Light didn't have any enemies who knew his face. They hated the persona he hid behind when solving cases; they hated Kira, not Light Lawliet. It is impossible for someone to figure out his identity because had there been a breach of Wammy's network. Matt would've discovered the breach and informed Watari who would've never let Light leave.

Light's eyes trailed around the place he's being kept hostage, it's a cabin probably hidden somewhere remote, might not even belong to his kidnapper. The cabin is mostly empty, apart from the chair he's tied to and a small table shoved in the corner. The windows had small holes in them, and the ceiling corners are covered in spiderwebs. For many years, the cabin has been abandoned, only recently used if the thick layers of dust are anything to go from. For the first ten minutes since Light regained consciousness, he spent it alone, trying to free himself from the rope to no avail. Who would've thought growing up Wammy's needed to teach the orphans how to escape being tied to a chair? Maybe after all this is over Light needs to get L to tie him up so he can learn to free himself and this will never happen again.

The cabin door squeaked as his kidnapper forced it open, stepping inside before shutting it behind him. Light looked at him, the man he spent hours staring at a photograph of searching for any information they can find and use against him when the time to arrest him came. He isn't surprised that Higuchi is standing in front of him. Merikh is the only option for his kidnapper's identity. The only photograph that people can access of Light which was taken and uploaded online is when he assisted in the arrest of the second Merikh in Aoyama. Merikh is risking being discovered so that he can get rid of L. 

"It's useless; you'll never get out unless you give me information on L," Higuchi said. Light had to stop himself from snorting. It's obvious Higuchi does not know what he's doing. He's a businessman; he has no experience in making people talk and considering he doesn't know Light actual name then he can't use the death note to force Light to give up any information on L. Had Higuchi known Light's real name then he wouldn't be standing here asking him questions. "I have nothing against you, L is my enemy, and if you cooperate with me, then I won't kill you."

"I have nothing to say to you", Light said. Merikh stupid if he thinks threatening Light's life will force him to reveal L's identity or location, he'd happily die to protect his husband.

"You don't get it! I can kill you in the most excruciating way possible that you'll be begging me to end your life. All I need is L's name, and I won't kill you," Higuchi shouted, and Light laughed. This man's pathetic if he thinks Light will roll over and give him what he wants.

"Go to hell!" Light spat. Higuchi's lips snarled as he clenched his fist and punched Light in the face. The sudden momentum sent the chair he's attached to toppling back. Light let out a pained hiss as the back of his hand smashed against the hard floor. Higuchi moved around the chair looking down at Light, his eyes filled with anger.

"Tell me L's name" Higuchi roared. Stomping his foot down repeatedly on Light's stomach, winding him each time, but instead of letting Higuchi see his pain. He refused to let anyone see him weak; only L can see Light at his worse, no one else, especially not some wannabe god with anger issues.

"What makes you think I know where L is hiding, let alone his name? That paranoid bastard refused to work with any of us face-to-face and sent an old codger instead. Constantly undermining us and thought he's better than everyone else." Light lied, "So, why would I know their name? Who knows if L is even human? He doesn't seem like it."

"I can find out if you're lying when my partner gets here, we'll find out", Higuchi said. If Teru is on his way, that means he's the one with the death note. From what happened at the court, Teru currently doesn't have the Shinigami Eyes. It's doubtful either of them has worked out who he really is: Light Yagami or Kira. If Light can distract them from making a deal with their Shinigami long enough until L and Beyond can find him, then it's all he can do.

"You're going to use the death note on me," Light laughed, "You're more stupid than I first thought. I saw the rules in the second Merikh's death note. If you write that, I tell you L's identity in the death note; it won't work. I don't know L's name; I don't know where he is. What will happen Merikh is I'll die in sixty seconds of a heart attack, and you'll never find L. I'm happy to die if it means my death will cause your downfall."

"Shut it; you bitch” Higuchi snapped, kicking Light in the face before storming out the cabin. He stared at the door for a few minutes, waiting for either Higuchi or Teru to return. He's doing his part, all he can do is trust L and hope he'll find him in time before one of the Merikh snaps.

* * *

L couldn’t stop typing, searching for any little piece of evidence which would tell him where Teru and Higuchi took Light. Something, anything, a flash of one of the many cars Higuchi owns or an item of clothing Light wore dumped in a bin. Something which would link Light being taken from outside the Yagami household to a secondary location. He’s scrubbed through countless documentation looking for secondary properties belonging to either Teru or Higuchi, but he can’t find anything. It’s like… they’ve disappeared from the face of the earth.

“L, Near, Matt and Mello are coming to Japan,” Watari said through the intercom. L expected this; there is no way Near will sit at Wammy’s whilst Light is missing, he’d tear this earth apart looking for the man he calls mum. Not that L is any different, he’s the world greatest detective, and like hell, he will let Merikh keep him away from his husband. L would happily burn the world down if it meant getting his Light back.


End file.
